


Cam You See Me?

by KeiChanz



Series: Cam You See Me [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, ITS HOT OKAY DONT JUDGE ME, Inuyasha is an LPN because reasons, Romance, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, okay fine i just wanted to put him in some scrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: Inuyasha has a secret part-time job and Kagome has a shameless addiction. One day the pretty office worker confronts the hot male nurse when he’s sitting by himself in the mailroom, and then a discovery is made that might change their tentative relationship for the better.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Cam You See Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990048
Comments: 34
Kudos: 246
Collections: Quarter 4 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	Cam You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts), [OrpheusUnderneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/gifts), [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/gifts), [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/gifts).



> this fucking _behemoth_ is the _longest_ oneshot i have written to date. it trumps my fic Real, which comes in at a whopping 41 pages, with ten extra pages. 
> 
> that's right, folks. CYSM is _51 pages long._ and i am so, so very tired ;adfai;fhadhfailfha.
> 
> obviously i didn't intend for it to get this long, but shit happens and the thirsty Heathens that demanded this beast are entirely to blame. fucking slave drivers ❤️
> 
> on a side note, this is probably one of my most dirty, raunchiest oneshots i've ever written so read at your own risk i guess pfft. there is sinful smut **_galore_** in this and i did _not_ go lightly on it. gotta admit, though, i am _damn_ proud with how it turned out. 
> 
> anyway. enjoy the smut, sluts. ~~no seriously fucking enjoy it i bent over backward for this fucking thing you fucking _better_ enjoy it or i will RIOT do you hEAR ME~~
> 
>  **note:** _majorly, hugely_ unedited so please forgive the many, many errors i’m sure you’ll find while reading.

Inuyasha Taisho walked into his apartment a little after six PM and the first thing he did was kick off his shoes and then tug off his vomit-stained scrub top. One of the in-patients today, a young kitsune boy, had the flu and Inuyasha had been the unfortunate soul tasked with seeing to his care. The poor kid had been so upset he’d cried for nearly an hour and his dad couldn’t stop apologizing despite Inuyasha’s slightly aggravated claims that it was fine.

He was, after all, an LPN. He’d been puked on, peed on, pooped on, bled on, and pretty much every bodily fluid known to man had at one point been on his body so he was used to it.

Didn’t make the smell any less pleasant to endure, however, and even as he’d cleaned up the mess from both the boy and the floor, he was already making plans to hop in the shower the instant he got home. Thankfully after that, the nurse on duty had taken over and since it was the end of his shift, he’d made his hasty escape, scarcely managing to dodge Dr. Suikotsu before the man could stop him and ask him to do some menial task. Nice enough guy, but he annoyed the fuck out of Inuyasha and for some reason that he couldn’t explain, the guy just rubbed the half-demon the wrong way.

Inuyasha snorted as he carried his soiled shirt into his bedroom and tossed it into the dirty laundry pile to be done sometime later that week.

Alright, bad choice of words, he inwardly conceded as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. The only rubbing anyone would be doing would be by himself and that was only after he’d showered and was in front of his computer.

And speaking of which… Completely naked, Inuyasha wandered into his living room and booted up his PC so he wouldn’t have to wait for it later. After that went to his kitchen to preheat the stove before retreating to the bathroom for a much-deserved shower. While standing under the hot spray, he deliberated on whether or not to just say fuck it and take tonight off from his part-time job. He still had one day left of the two he gave himself for off days and it had been a pretty lousy day at work. Getting puked on at the end of his shift had only been one thing among dozens of other inconveniences and minor annoyances during his nine-hour day, and the thought of kicking back in front of the couch with a pizza was mighty appealing.

Inuyasha made a face, sighed in resignation, and dragged his shampooed hands through his hair. Nah, he’d better not. It was the end of the month and rent was due next week, along with the internet bill. While his full-time job as an LPN made decent money, his high-end apartment wasn’t exactly cheap and after starting his part-time job, he’d upgraded his internet settings to get the best speed and all that other technical shit, so that bill put a good dent in his income as well.

Resigned to spending at least three hours in front of his computer half-naked and putting up with women - and at least one man - competing to try and gain his attention, Inuyasha finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his hips before strolling into his bedroom, drying his hair with another towel. He briefly entertained the thought of starting with just the towel on, but nixed that idea with a snort and donned some loose sweatpants.

Nah, he’d make them work for it tonight, and with that thought he pulled on a red tank top, smirking at the thought of them begging for him to strip, but he knew he wouldn’t. No, he’d tease them for a bit first, get them all riled up and then he’d reward his dutiful audience with some bared flesh.

Or at least the audience that were content with just a flash of abs and hadn’t paid his full subscription price for anything more. Nah, _they_ weren’t his loyal followers that made this gig worth it. His _real_ followers - or perhaps a more accurate term would be his _fans_ \- were the ones that were privy to the whole enchilada, the entire fucking salami, and _they_ were the ones that paid full price to get _everything_ below the belt.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he put a frozen pizza in the oven and set the timer. Yeah, if it weren’t for those dozens of people, the nameless women and men on his screen that liked to watch him rub one out and talk dirty while doing it, he definitely wouldn’t be able to afford his nice apartment or his shiny new truck he’d purchased just last winter.

Because while some people would call it disgusting and deplorable, being a popular cam boy on the world wide web definitely had its perks and _fuck_ did it pay well.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Inuyasha wandered back into his living room and flopped into his comfortable computer chair, deciding to log in and get everything ready while he waited for his pizza to cook. All “getting everything ready” really entailed was signing into his account, making sure his expensive as fuck camera was working correctly and set up his equally as pricey microphone, so after that was done, he sent out the notification that he’d be going live soon, then sat back and waited.

Sure, while being a cam boy wasn’t the most _conventional_ of jobs, and it definitely wasn’t something he bragged about to his friends or family - and the truth was _nobody_ knew he did this as a side gig - it was one of the few professions out there that required little to no experience and the only stipulation was that you be at least a little attractive. And even then, if you were lacking in the looks department, you could still make a living out of doing this so being hot or sexy or moderately attractive wasn’t even a requirement you had the gonads big enough to do it.

Though looking good and being physically fit helped you be more successful in the long run. Inuyasha could definitely vouch for that, and not for the first time he was glad he’d made it a habit early on in his youth to visit the gym at least twice a week. Inuyasha wasn’t vain, but he knew he looked good, with a toned chest, arms thick with muscle, and hard abs that he knew his viewers fervently admired.

He’d lost count of the amount of times a woman or a man had told him they’d like to lick something off those abs or just trace them with their tongue and Inuyasha would be lying if he said it wasn’t a confidence boost. He loved that his viewers liked the way he looked, appreciated his efforts to stay in shape, so of course he could only be so kind as to reward them by giving them what they want and that was usually when the pants came off and the _real_ fun began.

Inuyasha smirked and reached over to adjust his camera, angling it so it was aimed at his chest and stomach. It was one of the rules he’d set for himself that he never showed his face for several reasons, but the main one was he didn’t want people recognizing him on the street or heaven forbid anywhere else he frequented, like the gym or at work. Same reason why he always kept his shoulder length hair up into a sloppy bun because no doubt the silver color would be a dead giveaway to his identity. Sure, the chances were slim, but he still didn’t want to take that chance. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to handle the embarrassment if someone he knew recognized him, so no, he preferred to remain just a faceless man with a hot body for people to get their rocks off to and in the process get paid for it. Boom, everybody wins.

He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t get a little thrill out of giving them a show, that it wasn’t exhilarating to jerk off in front of these countless strangers until he came all over his hand and sometimes the keyboard. Maybe it was because he held a sort of power over them, that he was able to make them beg, to tease them into such a high state of arousal that they admitted their dirtiest fantasies and filthiest secrets.

Whatever it was, Inuyasha wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked it and making bank was just an added bonus. The site he streamed on offered several different tiers of subscription, with either a fixed rate by minute, something to consider if you were just sating a curiosity, or a set monthly or an annual fee if you wanted more than just a taste and were in for the long haul. He had viewers in all three, and he was proud to say that most of them paid the big bucks to get _all_ of the features, which included the options for private shows and special requests. There was also the option to offer a tip to help support the cammer you were viewing, and Inuyasha was proud to say about half of his income made by camming came from tips alone. It was amazing what people would pay just to watch somebody jerk off and fuck him if he didn’t take full advantage of it. Heh.

Private shows he didn’t mind doing. Some of the “special” requests he received were fucking wild and more often than not he turned them down - no matter how good the money was, he _refused_ to fuck himself with a dildo or bring in another person - but thankfully, also more often than not, he was able to talk them into something more, er, tame. Sometimes he got that particularly kinky person who pestered him over and over again to do something Inuyasha was quite frankly uncomfortable doing, and so when that happened negotiations were off the table and he just gave a flat, firm _no_.

He’d lost subscribers because of his reluctance to “try new things” or “broaden his experience” but frankly, Inuyasha didn’t give a fuck. He was still making damn good money even if he lost half of his viewers, and most of the time by the end of the week he ended up gaining twice the amount of viewers he’d lost. And really, what it all boiled down to was this was only a side job, something to rack in some extra income that could easily be dropped as quickly as he’d picked it up, and he wasn’t going to take it up the ass or feed some weird fucker’s BDSM kink just for a couple of bucks.

 _It takes all kinds of kinds,_ Inuyasha mused, sipping his beer as he watched user after user pop into the chatroom. He was due to go live in about five minutes and his pizza should just about be—

His oven beeped and with a _whoop_ , Inuyasha hopped out of his chair and dashed off to get the stuffed garlic crust supreme goodness with bacon and sausage. Fuck it smelled delicious, and he cut himself two slices before dropping them on a paper plate and going back to his desk to finally start the show.

“Two minutes,” he murmured, taking a big bite out of his still hot pizza, hissing when it burned his tongue, but chewing nonetheless as he mindlessly scrolled the list of names in the chat window. A lot of them he recognized, like KinkyHoe, SmutQueenKay, and he spotted that one man that always watched his stream. His username was JakUoff-tsu and Inuyasha only knew it was indeed a man after checking out his profile which stated as such. He was clearly gay, but Inuyasha didn’t care. Jak was actually one of his regulars from the very beginning and one of his top fans that gave hefty tips on top of already subscribing to the annual fee.

He was weird, had a strange fixation on his claws, but whatever creams his twinkie, the hanyou supposed.

Which apparently included _his_ twinkie and Inuyasha snorted quietly to himself at that and checked the timer. Thirty seconds til show time.

Sitting back, getting comfortable, Inuyasha grabbed his beer, propped his ankle onto his knee, and even though they couldn’t see it, smirked as the digital timer counted five, four, three, two, one…

“Evenin’, ladies and germs,” he drawled and lifted his beer in greeting. “How we doin’ tonight?”

**-X-**

Sitting at her desk, blushing five different shades of red and wondering if she was actually going to go through with this, Kagome stared with wide blue eyes at the very attractive men in various stages of undress on her computer screen. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, although she couldn’t say for sure if it was from nerves, or something else entirely as her hand hovered over the mouse, poised to click on one name in particular that had been burned into her brain ever since last weekend.

Her cheeks burned even hotter as she read it: dogwithaboner.

The word “live” in red font was flashing beside his name, and Kagome knew that meant he was streaming right now. And she only knew _that_ because she’d received the notification that he was just a few minutes prior, her phone lighting up with the email just as she was sitting down to dinner. It was embarrassing, how fast she darted from her little kitchen table to her desk in the living room and before she could even think about what she was doing, her fingers had flown across the keyboard, typing in the website and finding his name almost instantly.

Now though, her brain had finally caught up to what she was about to do and she sat there frozen, biting her lip, face red, and heart pounding in her chest. God, what was she _doing?_ She wouldn’t even be in this ridiculous predicament if it hadn’t been for her friends!

They all thought that it would just be such a _great_ idea to get drunk at Kagome’s apartment last weekend and Yuka, the most shameless out of the four of them, decided to share with them a recent favorite pastime and she’d proceeded to show them the wonders of cam boys. Kagome, in her drunken state, had valiantly volunteered to make an account and it had just gone downhill from there, all of them giggling as they watched hot men take off their clothes and do sinful things that had Kagome feeling _quite_ flushed.

Dogwithaboner had just been one of the many names they’d clicked on, but it was also the one they’d enjoyed the most before promptly passing out on her floor until ten in the morning the next day.

Kagome doubted she’d have even remembered what they’d done had it not been for the fact that she was still logged into the website when she’d gone to check her work email that same night after her friends had left. Everything had come rushing back and Kagome was dismayed to realize that she had indeed paid a fee to watch a man... _masturbate_ while on camera and she’d resolved to cancel her subscription and delete the account as soon as she stopped internally screaming.

But then the days passed and she never did and Kagome found herself thinking about that man with the purple tattoos on his hips more and more. She remembered rock hard abs, twin purple stripes slashing into the delicious V of his hips very enticingly, and a fine line of silver that thickened into a course thatch of hair above his—

Kagome squealed and dropped her burning face into her hands even as her stomach did a flip-flop and a pleasant warmth settled between her thighs. God, but she actually _wanted_ to see him again, wanted to watch him as he touched himself, teased his audience with little flashes of sinful flesh, and listen to the deep rumble of his voice that just _did_ things to her. Very _nice_ things and just thinking about it had Kagome squirming in her seat as a rush of heat dampened her panties.

Was she gross for wanting to watch a virtual stranger on the internet touch himself? Was something wrong with her for getting turned on listening to him growl and moan and groan as he stroked himself until he...finished? Was it sick that she touched _herself_ while watching his videos, pretending it was _his_ clawed hands and imagining he was saying all those dirty things to _her?_

But...but if it was wrong or twisted or immoral, then why did _other_ people watch as well? Kagome remembered the list of names she’d glimpsed in the chatroom, not only in his, but in the other cammer’s videos she and her friends had peeked at as well. There had been dozens of viewers enjoying the show just as they had, watching the same things, feeling the same things, so by that logic, what she was doing couldn’t be _that_ bad, right?

Kagome sucked in a breath and slowly dropped her hands, frowning as she worried her bottom lip in thought, eyes trained on that flashing “live” by his name. It couldn’t hurt...right? She lived alone. It was late; nobody would be visiting her at this hour, and it’s not like anyone but herself was privy to her internet habits...right?

Nobody would know. She would just be another faceless, random onlooker among the other dozens watching the same man. And after all, she _did_ pay to have access to all of his streams...she might as well take advantage of it. Waste not, want not, right?

So, with that thought in mind and feeling just a little bit devious, Kagome finally clicked on his name that would take her to his stream before she could talk herself out of it and she couldn’t deny the thrill that traveled through her as she waited for the page to load. Her body heated, muscles tightening, stomach fluttering in heady anticipation as a nervous giggle bubbled up her throat to escape her lips.

Oh god she was actually doing this. She was actually doing this _sober,_ with a clear head, purposely waiting for a very hot man with some _very_ nice abs to touch his—

The video feed abruptly went from buffering gray to a crystal clear picture of none other than dogwithaboner, looking relaxed as he sat back in his chair with a beer and Kagome was relieved to find that she hadn’t missed any of the good stuff yet. Like when he started taking off his clothes and displaying all that gloriously hard muscle. Mmmm....

Sha, what was stated as his name on his profile, suddenly laughed, the sound deep and husky and sexy before replying to something one of his viewers said in the chat and Kagome nearly moaned out loud. _God_ , but she loved his voice…

**-X-**

Inuyasha was struggling very hard not to roll his eyes as he forced another laugh and once again flexed his right arm, showing off the thick biceps muscle and watching as the chatroom went fucking nuts. Sometimes he forgot how damn easy to please they were and he was wondering if he should just skip the teasing and go straight to the stripping. They seemed a little impatient tonight, anyway.

“Like that, huh?” he drawled, the smirk evident in his voice, and he received dozens of fervent confirmations, the responses coming in with such rapid-fire speed it was impossible to read each one. Amused despite himself, he flexed his left arm that time and got more of the same results, his viewers shooting off messages about his strength, physique, and—

He snorted. Someone by the name of RipeMelons who he could only assume was female was getting rather ballsy since she not so subtly hinted about the size of his dick and probably thought she was clever disguising it as a comment about his _girth._ Alright, maybe that was his cue to start taking things up a notch and he was getting bored, besides. Time to get to the nitty gritty and make ‘em fucking _howl._

“My _‘girth,’_ huh?” he asked, and he dipped his head _juuuuuust_ enough so a brief flash of his fangy smirk was caught by the camera. “Now see, babygirl, you’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.”

Sitting back, he brought his arm forward so he could wrap his fingers around his bicep.

“You talkin’ bout _this_ girth?” he asked. “No? How ‘bout this one?”

He stood up, lifted his tank, and drew a single clawed finger across the hard ridges of his abdomen. Even standing, his eyes could see the flow of messages in the chat, seeing a number of “lol’s,” some appreciative and simple “mmmmmm” comments, and unsurprisingly quite a few of the blunt, “WE WANT THE DICK!”

Inuyasha snorted quietly and sat back down.

“Or maybe you mean _this_ girth?”

Spreading his legs, Inuyasha unashamedly reached down and palmed himself through his sweats, showing the very clear outline of his half-erect cock. Unpredictably the tips started pouring in, the counter climbing steadily as his viewers went crazy in the chat again. But he ignored them all, leaning forward and continuing to rub himself through his pants because it felt good.

People were sending him DMs but he ignored them too, one hand stealing inside his pants to lazily stroke his cock while the other scrolled through the chatroom. All the same people, all the same messages begging for his attention and to bare it all, how about a strip tease, show us that glorious cock of yours, it’s so _big_ , blah blah blah. Inuyasha was starting to contemplate just giving them what they wanted and wrap things up because he was actually getting kind of bored—

He paused. Scrolled up a little and frowned at the unfamiliar name that, among the dozens of other suggestive innuendos and sexy usernames, looked completely out of place.

Kittenkisses. Unassuming. Generic. Kind of cute. Also extremely unusual, especially on a website that hosted naked men and women giving live shows via webcams that often involved sex toys and other sinful things, and put up a few flags that had Inuyasha curious despite himself.

Giving in, he clicked on the name and the profile that loaded on his screen a second later had his brows rising into his bangs. No picture. No stats, no age, no about me, preferences were blank, and the account was made...just a week ago. Huh.

Going back to his stream, ignoring all of the messages that were asking what he was doing and why he’d suddenly gone so quiet, Inuyasha slowly scrolled through the many messages from his viewers, amber eyes searching for kittenkisses but found they hadn’t sent a single one.

So, a silent observer, eh? They weren’t among the twenty something DMs he’d received either and Inuyasha had to wonder if this person even knew what sort of shows were offered here. But thinking on it a little, he nixed that idea because he’d blatantly palmed his dick in plain view of the cam and they were still there, so he was pretty sure they had a good idea of what went down in these streams. So...newbie, maybe?

Ah, fuck it. He had to know. Throwing caution to the wind, and for the first time since he’d started this side-job, Inuyasha right-clicked the name and selected the direct message option.

**-X-**

**dogwithaboner:** hey

Kagome choked on her own spit and almost fell out of her chair. Holy _shit_ , he was messaging her! Oh my god. Oh my _God_. What did she do?! Did she ignore it? Did she answer?! _Why_ was he messaging her?! She hadn’t said anything to draw attention to herself, and she’d been positive she’d be nearly invisible with the dozens of other...er, _enthusiastic_ viewers enjoying his show.

Her flush darkened when she recalled how he’d just... _grabbed_ himself, right in plain view, and she bit her lip as she squirmed in her chair. Without her permission, her traitorous brain supplied very naughty images of that hand stroking the hard, thick flesh that those pants were concealing and a wave of heat swept her entire body. Her nipples hardened, her muscles clenched, and the ache between her legs suddenly sharpened, wrenching a muffled whimper from her lips.

 **dogwithaboner:** ??? yo

Kagome didn’t give herself time to think. Heart pounding and feeling wicked, she sucked in a breath and typed out her reply.

 **kittenkisses:** Hello.

Kagome hit send and fanned her burning face, unable to stop the nervous giggle from escaping her lips. Ohmigod, she was actually talking to the cammer. The very sexy cammer. With a very impressive d—

 **dogwithaboner:** ah so you are alive  
**dogwithaboner:** thanks for not ignoring me

Kagome blinked and relaxed a little. Well, at least he seemed polite.

 **kittenkisses:** Oh well you’re welcome!   
**kittenkisses:** I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you.

 **dogwithaboner:** youre new ain’t ya

Kagome’s fingers froze above her keyboard and her flush darkened. Again. Oh god, was she that obvious? Before she could respond, however, he sent another message.

 **dogwithaboner:** dont sweat it  
**dogwithaboner:** im honored you picked me for your first time

On the other side of the connection, Inuyasha smirked and sat back because yes, that second meaning had been totally deliberate. Quickly minimizing the convo with kittenkisses, Inuyasha checked how his viewers were doing and rolled his eyes. With a sigh, he obliged their not so patient demands and shed his tank top, carelessly tossing it to the floor.

He said nothing and opened up his DM with the newbie again, finding her - at least he was pretty sure it was a woman - innocence adorable.

On her side, Kagome made a very inappropriate sound as he shed his tank top and her eyes instantly zeroed in on the gloriously hard muscles of his stomach. God, she wanted to touch it—

Shaking her head, Kagome hurriedly typed out her response, ignoring how hot her face felt.

 **kittenkisses:** Oh god am I that obvious? Lol how did you know?

 **dogwithaboner:** call it a hunch

 **dogwithaboner:** tho it also might have sumthin to do with ur name

Kagome blinked. And then groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Of course. Of _course_ her name would stick out like a freaking sore thumb. Here she is, all cutesy kittens, while everyone else was slut, kinky, whore, bitch, and cum related. Add to the fact that she was probably the only one to not say a single thing, she shouldn’t be surprised he singled her out.

Inuyasha once more diverted his attention to his live stream and gave an aggravated sigh. His viewers were demanding he give them the show he promised, asking why he was so quiet, whining that he wasn’t paying them any attention and he abruptly decided to wrap things up early and give them what they wanted. Then they’d stop bugging him, he’d still get paid, and afterward he’d be able to talk to little miss kittenkisses without interruption. For some reason he was drawn to her innocence, and he wanted to know why she’d decided to discover the wonders of cam boys.

“Give you what you want?” Inuyasha asked, his voice holding a teasing edge to it as he shoved his hand back into his pants and pumped his cock until he was standing at full attention.

“And what’s that?” he growled, watching the responses flood the chat and all of them told him plainly what they wanted. “You want my cock? Is that it?”

He didn’t need to even look to see the countless confirmations to that question and bringing up his DM with kittenkisses, Inuyasha wrote two words before standing up and shoving his pants down to his knees.

 **dogwithaboner:** watch me

“This is for you, babydoll,” Inuyasha growled and gave the camera a brief flash of his smirk before taking a second to cover his keyboard with a plastic cover to make the cleanup easier and then fisting his cock to give them the show he promised.

_Artwork by[Clearwillow](https://clearwillow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

Feeling flushed, absolutely enamored, and unbelievingly horny, Kagome could not look away from the extremely erotic sight on her computer screen, eyes glued to that clawed hand pumping his impressive erection as his words echoed in her head. Maybe it was a little conceited, but she felt as if those words were meant for _her_ and that message he’d sent her - _watch me_ \- added support to that tentative desire.

But that was ridiculous. Just because he messaged her doesn’t give her any sort of special status. He probably messaged a lot of the people who watched him and she was new, inexperienced to this sort of thing. She didn’t know what to say, was too shy to voice the very naughty thoughts going through her head as she watched him, every little groan and growl he made making her core throb and ache.

Biting her lip, eyes fixated on the hand stroking his thick cock and the way his abs quivered and tightened as he rolled his hips, Kagome’s breathing quickened and her eyes grew hooded as without even realizing what she was doing, her hand slipped into her cotton shorts and…

“Ah,” Kagome gasped as her fingers met the hot wetness of her slit and her hips jerked forward as her head fell back. “ _Yes_.”

No stranger to masturbation, since her shitty ex was a three pump chump and only cared about getting off, Kagome knew exactly what she liked, how to touch herself to get the best results, however this was the first time she’d ever watched porn while doing it.

 _Does this even count as porn, though?_ Kagome thought dazedly, forcing her eyes to stay open so she could watch Sha stroke and pump that magnificent cock of his with a deliberate slowness that drew the most _erotic_ sounds from him. Her fingers dipped and teased in time with his own hand and it wasn’t long at all until her hips were bucking off the chair and the fine black leather beneath her was slick with her own excitement.

Biting her lip, Kagome moaned, circling her clit as his own clawed fingers teased his glistening cockhead, listening to his choked gasp, loving the curses that fell from his mouth as he dipped his other hand between his legs and massaged his heavy sac. His hips jerked forward and Kagome’s eyes were drawn to his tattoos, twin purple stripes that slashed into the tantalizing V of his hips. She wanted to trace them with her tongue, nibble the flesh and then take the delicious prize they pointed to into her mouth—

“Fuck, yeah,” Sha groaned, thrusting into his hand and Kagome followed suit, thrusting two fingers into her hot opening.

She cried out and her eyes closed of their own accord, the pleasure too good, too intense but with one sense gone, another took over and Kagome listened to him as he fucked his hand, filthy words and sinful promises falling from his mouth amidst guttural moans and heated growls of pleasure.

“So fucking good,” he groaned and Kagome could hear the wet sound of his precum as he jerked himself faster, spurring her on. “You like that, baby? Yeah? You like watching me fuck my hand, don’t you?”

Without her permission, Kagome’s lust hazy mind latched onto his voice, warping his words, imagining that he was saying all those sinfully scandalous things to _her_ and the result pleasure at that fantasy had Kagome tossing her head back with a drawn out moan.

 _“Are you watching, Kagome?”_ he growled and Kagome shivered, nodding frantically. “ _Do you see how fucking hard you make me? Fuck, it’s so good.”_

“So good,” Kagome gasped, pumping her fingers frantically as the coil tightened, the fire in her belly spreading until she was hot all over. Bracing a foot on her desk, she canted her hips and ground her palm onto her clit.

 _“Yeah, just like that,”_ his voice growled in her ear and suddenly it was _his_ fingers fucking her so good, it was _his_ hand palming her tits and pinching her nipples into hard peaks. _“So fucking wet for me, aren’t you, Kagome?”_

Kagome whined and rubbed her clit, close, _so_ close.

 _“You want my tongue?”_ Inuyasha continued in a low, hedonistic rumble and she gasped, muscles clenching. _“Or do you want my cock? Tell me, baby.”_

“Ah, _fuck!_ ” The words managed to penetrate her vivid daydream, growled, frantic. “Shit, I’m gonna cum—”

“G-gonna cum,” Kagome whimpered, rolling her hips into her hand, grinding down onto her clit, and frantically thrusting her fingers in and out of her hot channel, close, so fucking close.

 _“You want my cock to fuck you,”_ her phantom lover told her and she moaned her answer, the sound high-pitched, desperate. “ _You want me to fuck you hard against the wall, destroy that pussy until you scream yourself hoarse—”_

Body trembling, muscles clenching, the blood pounding in her ears and her heart racing in her chest, Kagome’s entire body arched, right on the edge, teetering, almost—

 _“Cum for me,”_ he growled and with a gasping cry of her lover’s name, Kagome obeyed.

_“Inu...Inuyasha…!”_

With a rough shout Inuyasha’s climax roared through him and several lurid curses fell from his mouth as his release landed on his stomach, hand, and the plastic cover he’d put over the keyboard. He grunted and slumped back into his chair, panting, hot, and he gave himself a few more lazy strokes before releasing cock and heaving a long, satisfied sigh.

“Fuck,” he rumbled, and then gave a weak laugh, barely remembering that he was still live and he needed to wrap things up. A glance at the chatroom revealed the usual chaos and vivid appreciation and he smirked, bringing up his conversation with kittenkisses.

“So,” he drawled and the smirk was easily heard in his voice. “Enjoy the show, babydoll?”

The smirk abruptly dropped from his face and he frowned.

 **_19:36 PM_ ** _kittenkisses has signed off._

**-X-**

Kagome didn’t think she had ever been happier to walk into the lobby of her apartment building the next day a quarter after five PM after a very long day at work. Since she’d woken up that morning, she had been feeling all out of sorts, distracted, clumsier than usual, and several times her boss had reprimanded her for the less than stellar quality of her work. She’d handed him reports riddled with errors, printed off paperwork that was from last week, and Kagome had gone to his office to deliver a contract he needed for a meeting _after_ the meeting had already started.

So it was safe to say that she had not had a very good day at work, and Kagome was eternally grateful that Kouga was such an understanding man. He was a fantastic boss, never overloaded her with work, treated her kindly, and even bought her coffee sometimes. Of course, Kagome suspected this special treatment stemmed from him having a bit of a crush on her, but he was never inappropriate, and she was pretty sure he had something going on with the pretty redheaded receptionist, anyway.

Kagome sighed and shuffled toward the little open-ended niche that had been remodeled into the apartment building’s mailroom. Still, though, her boss’s understanding and special treatment toward her didn’t excuse her from performing so poorly at her job, and what made it even worse was that she knew _exactly_ what had her so distracted today.

Dogwithaboner, aka Sha, aka the man she had shamelessly masturbated to while watching _him_ rub one off via webcam but then imagining he was someone _else_ and even _thinking_ his name had a fierce blush erupting on her cheeks.

Kagome moaned in despair and abruptly sank down onto one of the benches to collect herself, dropping her burning face in her hands and wishing she could disappear.

God, she still couldn’t believe she’d done that, but what was more, she couldn’t believe she wanted to do it _again._ She wanted to hear his voice, admire all that hard muscle, watch those clawed hands taunt and tease and touch and her body started heating up at the visuals her traitorous mind was providing her. And Kagome knew that if she gave in and indulged in her hedonistic desire, just like she had last night it wouldn’t be Sha she’d be envisioning when she touched herself, but the man, the half-demon, she’d had a crush on ever since she’d moved into this building.

Inuyasha Taisho lived below her on the second floor, was six feet tall with sterling silver hair, gorgeous golden eyes, and he worked at Tokyo General as an LPN.

God, the half-demon was a _nurse_ and Kagome had never been more attracted to a man in her entire life. Sure, he was hot as sin and his fangy smirk did very nice things to her insides, but she loved that he took care of people for a living, loved the thought that he had a soft side to him beneath that gruff and tough exterior he displayed.

It really did bite the big one, didn’t it, that he didn’t even seem the _slightest_ bit interested in her whenever they happened to cross paths which was, unfortunately, very infrequently. They both worked days, and the only times Kagome ever saw him were those rare occurrences when they decided to get their mail at the same time which ranged anytime between four and seven pm. Kagome more or less arrived home from work at the same time every day, a little after five, but sometimes she left early or stayed late depending on the amount of work on any given day.

Inuyasha, on the other hand… Kagome was never able to predict when he came home. He’d told her once, during one of their brief interactions in the mailroom, that he started his day at six but more often than not ended up working a twelve hour shift regardless if he was scheduled otherwise. When she’d asked why, his answer had merely been a shrug and a short, “The life of a nurse.”

And surprisingly, Kagome understood that. Being a healthcare worker, you had to be prepared for anything, and she admired the half-demon even more because of his dedication to his profession.

Kagome sighed again and smiled wryly. Yep. She had it bad, but unfortunately, she was pretty sure her feelings were one sided. Inuyasha was always curt, his replies to her attempts at friendly chatter short, one-word answers or noncommittal grunts except for the times when he was feeling particularly chatty which were few and far between. Kagome cherished those days, because she felt like she got to know her second-floor neighbor a little better. She was able to slowly peel back the layers that made up his gruff exterior to reveal the genuine personality of the man she knew was hidden underneath.

 _So mysterious. So damned hot. So unbelievably_ **_frustrating_** _,_ Kagome thought with a small pout, getting to her feet and walking the short distance to open the metal door labeled 302.

Although she had no idea what the building had been used for prior to it becoming an apartment complex, Kagome suspected the mailroom had to have been some sort of locker room, with small square lockers converted into mail cubbies. Two short wooden benches divided the makeshift hallway and located at the other end was an exit leading out to the parking lot used primarily by the mailman, but the residents were known to use it as well since there were parking spaces located behind the building as well.

It was a convenient setup, Kagome had to admit. With the complex having two entrances and several different routes leading out to the street, one wouldn’t have to drive all the way around to the front to gain access, so it was definitely useful for when she was feeling particularly lazy.

The mailroom - or niche, or whatever - was unsurprisingly empty so Kagome didn’t bother to muffle her groan of frustration and disappointment as she reached in to retrieve her mail. She was supposed to be getting a package today delivered from a sister company of her work and she _really_ needed those documents. Being Kouga’s secretary often meant that official documents and paperwork went through her first, and it was common for them to be sent to her own apartment before the company so they didn’t get lost. Kagome preferred it that way, because the boys who worked in the mailroom and delivered the mail were not...er...very organized. Kagome suspected Kouga only kept them around because Ginta and Hakkaku were his good friends and he knew they needed the job.

He really was a good man, if a little conceited at times, and if her heart hadn’t already belonged to another, Kagome might even take him up on one of his many offers for a coffee date.

Shuffling through the envelopes in her hand, Kagome sighed, paused, and then made a face as another thought occurred to her. Hoping she was wrong, she grimaced and slowly craned her neck back to glance at the top of the metal locker-turned-mailboxes…

And cursed.

“God _damn_ that man,” Kagome hissed, throwing her mail down onto the bench and huffing in aggravation.

No matter how many times she’d told him to _stop_ putting her packages up there, the stupid mailman _refused_ to listen to her and always set her packages on top of the mailboxes _where she couldn’t reach them._

So they were “out of the way,” he said. “Less likely to be stolen,” he claimed, although Kagome _knew_ he was doing it just to spite her, the bastard. She wasn’t very tall, only coming to a grand total of 5 feet and 4 inches, and more than once Kagome had thought she was the perfect height to kick him where the sun don’t shine. _That’d_ more than likely get that stupid smirk off his face, Kagome surmised with an annoyed grumble.

Biting her lip, Kagome huffed again and debated the best way to get the orange colored bubble mailer down from the dusty top of the metal cabinet. She knew it was hers because it sat directly above the column of mailboxes her own was located in, and she also knew the bastard of a mailman liked to taunt her by putting _just_ out of her reach, enough to see it, but not to reach.

“I hate him,” she muttered vehemently as she kicked off her pumps. There wasn’t anybody around she could ask for help, and she couldn’t rely on Inuyasha walking through the door any second to get it for her - which he often did, because he was very privy to her rants about the evil mailman - so it looked like she’d have to get it herself. Again.

Thrice cursing the spawn of Satan that made her do this, Kagome hiked up her pencil skirt as much as she could, pulled up her stockings, and prayed she wouldn’t fall before starting to climb. The benches were bolted to the ground so she couldn’t use those, and the cheap plastic chair she usually used was stolen sometime last week, so her only open was to use the indentations in the doors as footholds and hope the metal supported her slight weight.

Inch by inch she got closer to her goal and distracted by her task of not slipping, Kagome didn’t hear the back door open, nor the incredulous “What the _fuck?_ ” that followed.

“Almost...there…” she breathed, reaching up, and her fingers brushed the bubble mailer just as her stockinged foot slipped and opened the metal door of the cubby she was standing on. Kagome gasped sharply, face going pale as she lost her balance and started falling backward.

“Oh no—!”

_“Shit!”_

Closing her eyes, Kagome grit her teeth and waited for impact, but instead of feeling her head crack against the unforgiving wood of the bench behind her, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist just as she lost her footing and a warm but solid chest against her back.

She heard a male grunt and then she was quite suddenly seated on the bench between a pair of firm thighs and it took her a moment to recognize the clawed hands that held her waist.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment even as her heart started racing in her chest and butterflies took flight in her belly. His scrubs were blue today, Kagome vaguely realized, and then tried _very_ hard not to shiver when she felt his angry growl against her back.

“Wanna tell me just what the _hell_ you were doing?”

Kagome winced and with a red face, sheepishly tilted her head to meet the angry golden gaze of her half-demon crush.

“Um...hi, Inuyasha,” she said lamely and tried to play off her stupidity with an innocent smile.

His scowl suggested he didn’t buy it and Kagome sighed, dropping the act. Wordlessly she waved a hand toward the top of the mailboxes, knowing he’d understand what she meant.

Inuyasha scoffed, shook his head, and patted her waist. A bit reluctantly Kagome stood and allowed him to get up, watching a tad mulishly as he moved away, reached up, and easily snatched the coveted mailer from on top of the lockers. She pouted and crossed her arms, looking away.

Inuyasha refrained from smirking as he wordlessly handed it over, finding her jealousy amusing, though he wisely didn’t comment. Kagome took it from him with a mumbled thanks and he turned to get his own mail.

“Dunno what you did to piss that guy off,” he remarked, referring to her arch nemesis the mailman. “I swear he only ever leaves _your_ packages out of reach.”

“He’s evil. His name literally means ‘ _hell_ ,’ Inuyasha. He’s the spawn of Satan. He’s the antichrist.”

Inuyasha snorted his opinion of that before promptly ignoring her as he shuffled through his mail, amber eyes bored, and Kagome stole the opportunity to take him in.

He’d chosen dark blue scrubs today and although the shapeless garments hid his body, Kagome remembered how fit and firm he’d felt against her and she felt flushed thinking about it. His shoulder-length hair was bunched up into a messy bun and she had to grin at the black crocs that were on his feet. She knew how damn comfortable those shoes were - she had a pair or two herself - and since healthcare workers tended to be on their feet all day, the footwear was popular among nurses and doctors.

Kagome had to admit, however, that her favorite feature on the attractive half-demon nurse were the adorable dog ears atop his head that she was just _dying_ to touch. So focused was she on not so subtly staring at those same ears and trying not to giggle as they twitched, Kagome failed to notice that she was not the only one with an appreciative gaze.

“Do me a favor, wench,” Inuyasha spoke up suddenly, forcing his gaze away from her shapely legs and drawing Kagome out of her thoughts that had traveled in a less than pure direction, “Don’t try and get it yourself next time, for Chrissakes. Get someone else to do it or just wait for me and I’ll bring it up to you myself whenever I get home from work. I’d rather not come home one of these days and find that you broke your fool neck doing something stupid like climbing the damn thing. Alright?”

Kagome had the good grace to blush and she looked adorably contrite as she gave a meek nod, a little pout on her face. Inuyasha had to keep himself from smiling at the sight.

“You’re lucky I was there to catch you,” he continued, shaking his head as he leaned against the mailboxes and crossed his arms. “You know it’s rare I get home any time before six.”

Kagome sighed and sank down onto the bench.

“I know,” she said and a sincere smile curved her lips upward, genuine gratitude shining in big blue eyes. “Thank you for catching me so I didn’t fall and break my fool neck.”

Inuyasha snorted but shot her a grin and Kagome’s heart felt a little lighter.

“I just _really_ needed this paperwork,” she went on and held the bubble mailer up. “I plan on going in early tomorrow to get a head start and hopefully make up for some, uh, missed work today.”

She made a face as she said that and Inuyasha cocked a brow, curious despite himself.

“Rough day?” he guessed and watched her shoulders slump as she released a heavy sigh.

“Terrible,” she admitted and ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t think I’ve had a more unproductive day since I started there five years ago.”

Her half-demon companion whistled low in sympathy. “Damn. Hope tomorrow goes better for you.”

And he truly did. Although he didn’t know her very well, Inuyasha knew enough about the beautiful blue-eyed woman to know that she was a hard worker, compassionate, and one of the most genuine people he had ever met. He didn’t like seeing her so downtrodden after a rough day, used to her cheery smiles, adorable blushes, and soft laughter.

Her smile that time was soft, warm, and Inuyasha felt something not so unpleasant unfurl in his gut. His cheeks warmed and he turned away before she could see it, clearing his throat. Damn, but there was something about this woman...

“Thank you,” Kagome said sincerely, pretending she hadn’t noticed his little blush. He really was adorable sometimes. “I do, too.”

Kagome sighed and then quietly considered the attractive male nurse before her. Inuyasha seemed to be in one of his more talkative, amiable moods today and Kagome wanted to take full advantage, in no rush to head up to her apartment if he was willing to stick around a bit longer. 

“But anyway,” she said and gave a small shrug. “Enough about me and my day from hell. How was your day? I’m surprised you’re home so early.”

Grateful for the change in topic, Inuyasha latched on, figuring it couldn’t hurt to linger a while and indulge in some idle small talk. It was a nice way to wind down from the fast-paced environment of his workplace, and besides, Kagome was pretty much his favorite neighbor in the whole goddamn building. He liked talking to her and he knew she enjoyed their brief conversations, too.

“Not bad,” he revealed with a one-shouldered shrug. “Better’n yesterday since I didn’t get puked on by a sick kid and Kikyou ended up coming in early so I was able to leave early.”

Kagome winced in sympathy. “I’d definitely call that a win. How’s that one patient of yours doing, by the way? The old man you told me about?”

Inuyasha grinned and she adored the way his entire face lit up at the mention of his favorite patient. He’d told her about the old man before and Kagome thought it was so heartwarming how much he cared for the old man in his charge and she always looked forward to his stories about the often wily patient.

“Bokuseno’s great,” he supplied, pleased Kagome remembered his favorite patient and was thoughtful enough to ask about him. “His RBC is steadily increasing and I took him off oxygen for a bit today. He’s still struggling a little, but he’s doing better every day. Despite being almost a hundred and too weak to walk on his own, he acts like he’s fucking twenty. Today he told a joke about getting a Viagra stuck in his throat and having a stiff neck for hours that had all the nurses blushing as they laughed and he looked so damned proud of himself.”

Kagome snorted a laugh and smacked a hand across her mouth to stifle the embarrassing sound, however her eyes danced with her mirth. Inuyasha grinned proudly.

“Well,” she said after recovering, “it sounds like he certainly keeps you on your toes and makes your job a bit more bearable, at least.”

“He keeps me sane,” Inuyasha confessed, his tone serious, and Kagome’s laughter had his ears straining forward to pick up every nuance of the melodious sound.

“I’m glad you have something to look forward to each day,” she remarked, and then shrugged. “All I have is the coffee Kouga sometimes gets me and stale donuts in the break room.”

Inuyasha’s ear flicked once and he tried to appear nonchalant as he asked, “Who’s Kouga?”

“Boss,” Kagome supplied and stood up with a sigh, gathering her purse and the newly acquired package. “He’s a great guy, but sometimes his little crush is painfully obvious, and it puts me in a tight spot that’s difficult to get out of at times. Like between a rock and a hard place…”

The last part was added in a mumble as she retrieved her phone and frowned down at the screen. Inuyasha continued to watch her with his own frown slanted his brows low over his eyes, clearly displeased at this bit of information. Whatever had captured Kagome’s attention distracted her enough that she didn’t notice, however, biting her lip in thought as her fingers swiped across the screen.

So her boss had a crush on her, huh? Inuyasha’s ears pinned and he had to swallow the annoyed growl that welled up in his throat. Did she like him back? He wanted to believe that the feelings weren’t mutual, given how she said it put her in a tight spot, but it wasn’t enough to sate his rapidly growing curiosity. Fuck, he had to know.

“So,” he began, trying to act casual as he stuck his hands in his scrub pockets and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “Do you, uh, like him back?”

“Mm?” Kagome hummed distractedly, eyes still on her phone. “Like who?”

Inuyasha scowled before he could stop himself and lowered his gaze to pin her with an annoyed glare.

“Your _boss_. Kouga, or whatever. I mean it’s not like I _care_ , I’m just...curious. Keh.”

Smooth. Real smooth, idiot.

Inuyasha refrained from groaning in frustration and directed his gaze to the ceiling once more.

“No,” Kagome murmured and instantly Inuyasha relaxed, relief flooding him. “He doesn’t have…”

She trailed off, and Inuyasha glanced at her, one eyebrow raised in curious bafflement.

“He doesn’t have what?” he questioned, unsure if he found this distracted version of Kagome to be undeniably adorable, or entirely frustrating.

Kagome was silent for a moment as she wrinkled her nose down at her phone, then she sighed and replied a little wistfully, “He doesn’t have the right _ears._ ”

Inuyasha froze and _his_ ears shot straight up in vivid attention just as Kagome belatedly realized what she’d just admitted and her face turned ten different shades of red. Slowly he turned his gaze to find a visibly embarrassed Kagome and she wouldn’t meet his gaze as she floundered, horrified that she’d allowed herself to confess something like that to the man _she’d_ been crushing on for a while now.

Lips twitching despite his attempts to remain expressionless in the face of the woman’s very unexpected admittance, Inuyasha opened his mouth, but to say what, he had no idea. Before he could get a single word out, however, Kagome abruptly fired off some halfhearted excuse about getting a start on paperwork and then made a hasty retreat, nearly stumbling over herself in her rush to get away. 

Left in a weird state of euphoria and confusion, Inuyasha simply stood there for a minute as he processed this new information and finally allowed the amused smirk to break out across his face. He cocked his head, listening as she damn near jogged across the lobby toward the elevators, but apparently not possessing the patience to wait for them because a second later he heard the door to the stairwell open, and the close.

Inuyasha’s smirk widened and he was feeling _rather_ proud as he gathered his own mail and leisurely made his way out into the lobby to head to his own apartment. Usually he was too impatient as well to wait for the elevators and elected to take the stairs to the second floor because more often than not it was faster, but this time he was content to wait until the doors dinged open, admitting him entrance.

So. Bossman didn’t have the right _ears,_ did he? The half-demon chuckled and when the doors opened onto the second floor, he strolled down the hallway, fishing his keys from his pocket. He was still smirking to himself as he unlocked his door and let himself in, letting it swing shut behind him as he kicked off his shoes.

Though Inuyasha was by no means arrogant, he _was_ pretty damn confident that he knew exactly what Kagome had meant when she’d said her boss “didn’t have the right ears.” He didn’t believe in coincidences either, and if how fast she’d run away from him was any indication, she definitely hadn’t meant to reveal that particular tidbit of information to him.

Inuyasha realized that he could be a little dense at times. Hell, it had taken a full month of Kikyou flirting and dropping hints that she wanted to sleep with him before apparently getting annoyed enough of his obliviousness to just outright ask him. He could still remember the look on her face as he’d stared at her in shock, a strange combination of pleased incredulity, and the words she’d uttered right before she jumped him.

“God, you are so stupid. Why is that so _hot?_ ”

They banged in a storage closet, she’d called out Suikotsu’s name, and needless to say that had been the first and last time they’d ever hooked up.

But anyway. Yeah, it was no secret that he could be slow at times, but he wasn’t dumb either, and in this particular case it wasn’t very difficult to put two and two together.

Kagome liked his ears, maybe even liked even more than just his ears, and Inuyasha would be damned if that wasn’t the biggest goddamned ego boost ever.

Chuckling to himself, the half-demon went about his normal after work routine, booting up his computer and shucking his scrubs in his bedroom before strolling naked to the bathroom for a hot shower. He didn’t bother donning a shirt this time when he was done, just pulling on a pair of red jersey shorts before going to his kitchen for a simple dinner of ramen. While his noodles cooked in the microwave, he put his hair up into its usual bun so it wasn’t visible around his neck and shoulders and when the microwave beeped, he grabbed his ramen, some disposable chopsticks, and wandered back into the living room to plop down in front of his computer, more eager than usual to indulge in the naughty activities of his side job.

Inuyasha would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to this all day. It had seemed like the day had dragged, time going impossibly slow, and it had been a struggle not to glance at the clock every few minutes. So it had been a goddamn blessing when Kikyou arrived nearly an hour early for her shift and he hadn’t stuck around to find out why or for Suikotsu to laden him with another patient or some other menial task. He’d clocked out and hightailed it out of there as fast as he could and when he’d arrived home and spotted Kagome in the mailroom, he’d vowed to buy Kikyou lunch for the next week for allowing him the opportunity to speak with his gorgeous third-floor neighbor.

Who had then proceeded to give him a fucking heart attack by nearly falling and breaking her neck from foolishly climbing the mailboxes and he’d reacted without thinking, diving forward to catch her. And now that he was in the privacy of his own home, he allowed himself to recall how soft felt against him, her small frame tucking so perfectly into his own, and he’d been able to catch a glimpse of her cleavage thanks to how tall he was. Her skirt had hiked up, showing the creamy expanse of smooth thighs before those sexy as _fuck_ stockings obscured his view. And god, but the way her ass had been nestled so fucking nicely between his thighs, he’d been hard-pressed not to bend her over the bench and fuck her until she screamed. It was a small mercy he’d just barely managed to get her to move before she’d felt his hard-on.

Inuyasha released a little groan at the visual his mind supplied, his cock coming to life as he let himself indulge in a little fantasy starring his favorite dark-haired neighbor, those _fucking_ stockings, and his mouth. Thankfully he wasn’t scheduled for a live show today, just a few private shows that weren’t until later that night, so he had some time to dick around – quite literally, he mused with a snort – and maybe rub one or two off just to get himself primed and ready before entertaining the first private viewer of the night.

And, if he was really lucky, little miss Kittenkisses would be tempted enough to come back for a second helping of virtual hanyou cock and he’d be able to have an actual conversation with her since he wouldn’t have to divide his attention between her and his live performance.

 _She_ had been the reason why he’d been so anxious all day at work to come home. Inuyasha had no idea why he was so drawn to her, this virtual stranger that he had no connection to other than her watching him beat off on camera. He didn’t know her name, had barely even talked to her for more than three minutes, and he still hadn’t a clue as to why she’d showed up at his show. Hell, he couldn’t even be sure she was a woman, other than a gut feeling, and she could be a fucking seventy-year-old granny for all he knew.

Inuyasha grimaced at the thought, his fantasy abruptly ruined as the Kagome in his mind suddenly turned into a wrinkly fat woman in stockings and the image was enough to soften his dick a little so he forcefully banished that thought out of his head. He shuddered, downed the rest of his ramen, and tossed the trash into the bin next to the desk before scooting forward.

“Ugh,” he muttered, tapping away on the keyboard and bringing up the login page. “Gonna have fuckin’ nightmares…”

Thanks to his speedy Internet connection that he paid a hefty sum for every month, the page loaded in less than a second and he immediately checked his favorites list. Inuyasha frowned, more disappointed than he thought he’d be. She wasn’t online, but unpredictably Jak and KinkyHoe were and he hurriedly made himself invisible. He’d only added them in order to more accurately _avoid_ them. They always wasted no time in messaging him in hopes of coaxing a free show out of him, so adding them to see when they were offline and online was one of the smartest decisions he’d ever made.

Inuyasha sighed and sat back, scowling at his computer. Why did he want to talk to her so badly? What made her so damn special? Alright, so maybe special wasn’t the right word. Captivating? Intriguing? He’d talked to hundreds of women throughout his cam boy career, brief as it was, and not a single one had piqued his curiosity like Kitten had.

Inuyasha paused, and then frowned as he considered what he’d just thought. Was that it? Was this just an extreme case of curiosity? Sure, he could admit that he was definitely curious about her and why someone seemingly so innocent and inexperienced to the dark side of the web would subscribe to a camming site.

It had to be more than that, though. Simple curiosity wasn’t enough to make him direct message someone for the first time ever and pretty much dedicate his show to them. Maybe he saw her as a challenge; what would it take to turn this sweet kitten into a hungry tiger? What would he have to do to make her purr for him? Get her to confess her dirtiest fantasies, beg him to let her lick up his cream like the good little kitty cat she was?

But most importantly, how was he going to entice her into a private show where he was not the only one showing skin?

Oh _fuck_ , but the urge to hear her moan for him, to watch as she touched herself while staring directly into her camera was so strong the visual that popped into his head had him rock hard once again and it was no coincidence her face resembled that of a certain dark-haired neighbor of his.

Inuyasha moaned, imagining midnight blue eyes staring up at him from a beautifully flushed face, glistening pink lips falling open on a moan of his name as she fucked herself with her fingers and he wanted to stuff that perfect little mouth with his cock. She’d take it all, like the good girl she was, and she’d let him fuck her mouth until he spilled his load down her throat and _fuck_ she’d swallow every last fucking drop.

Leaning back in his chair with a growling sigh, Inuyasha tugged his cock free of his shorts and lazily jerked himself as he willingly dove deeper into the impromptu but definitely not unwelcome erotic daydream. God, but he could just see her, his beautiful, sexy as sin fantasy Kagome as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of his cum and then giving him a positively bewitching smile. She spread those gorgeous legs of hers, encased in black stockings, before beckoning him over to her with a curl of her finger and he was suddenly on her, thrusting his cock into her wet pussy, swallowing her cry of pleasure with his mouth as he fucked her hard against the nearest surface.

“Fuck, yeeaaaah,” Inuyasha groaned, breathing growing heavier as he stroked his cock faster. Precum leaked from the swollen head and his hips bucked into his hand, gritting his teeth as he threw his head back against his chair. He could feel his balls tightening with imminent release and he swore under his breath at how good it was, his free hand dipping between his leg to massage the tight sac.

_“It’s so good,” Kagome cried, tits bouncing enticingly with every rough slam of his cock into her tight heat. “Yes, Inuyasha, more! Fuck me harder!”_

_“You like that?” he growled, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, not once ceasing the bruising pace of his hips driving into her over and over. “You like my thick cock fucking you so good?”_

_“I like it,” she panted, grinding against him with every thrust, making him release a string of colorful curse. “Inuyasha, please—”_

_“Touch yourself for me,” he growled, loosening the grip he had on her hands while the other teased and massaged her breasts, clawed fingers toying with hard pink nipples. “C’mon, babydoll, lemme see you rub your clit while I fuck this perfect pussy and make you **scream** —”_

Inuyasha’s climax crept up on him out of nowhere and a broken version of his fantasy lover’s name fell from his lips as his hips jerked upward. With one last grunt his release spilled onto his hand and stomach and he gave his cock a few more hard, short pumps before going limp in his chair with a ragged sigh.

“Damn,” he muttered and reached for the box of Kleenex on his desk he kept there for this exact purpose. As he wiped himself clean, Inuyasha idly wondered why he even bothered to shower after he got home from work if he was just going to make a mess anyway—

A familiar chime from his computer had him glancing up to see the latest notification, a reminder about his scheduled shows later that night. He snorted and went to dismiss it with a click of his mouse, but a brief glimpse at his favorites list had him doing a double take and immediately straighten, ears perking up, amber eyes lighting in delight, and a grin stretching across his face.

Well, well. Little Miss Kittenkisses finally decided to return and Inuyasha wasted no time in bringing up a new direct message before shooting off a quick greeting. As he hit send, part of him realized that it really couldn’t be healthy to be fixated so intensely on a random stranger from the internet that he’d only talked to for maybe five minutes tops. However, the other part of him – the part that was controlled by his dick – didn’t particularly care and so erased any sort of hesitation that might have developed.

It was all in harmless fun, anyhow. The website required anyone signing up to be twenty-one or older so he knew she wasn’t a minor – and he sincerely doubted anyone underage even knew the existence of these types of websites – and it wasn’t like he took advantage of his viewers to find out where they lived so they could hook up.

So it was fine.

…Probably.

 **Sha:** well if it ain’t little miss kittenkisses

On the other side of the connection, Kagome froze with the spoonful of mac and cheese halfway to her mouth and made a strangled sound in the back of her throat as she stared with wide, midnight eyes at her computer screen.

She’d literally just signed on not even two minutes ago. Was he…had he been _waiting_ for her?

Kagome’s face erupted in color and she hurriedly shoved her cheesy noodles into her mouth to stifle the embarrassing sound that threatened to erupt from her mouth. The result of that stupid decision was her nearly choking on her dinner and the coughing fit that followed succeeded in clearing her airway so she didn’t inadvertently kill herself. More red-faced than before, Kagome set her dinner aside and finished off her bottle of water, mentally groaning at how stupid she was.

She could see the headline now: **_Woman Dies from Choking on Macaroni and Cheese with Pornographic Website on Computer._**

Jesus Christ, Fates just kill her now and spare her the humiliation.

Recovering, Kagome took a few steadying breaths. When she didn’t succumb to another round of coughing, she licked her lips and, not without a blush, replied to Sha’s message.

 **kittenkisses:** Hi

His response was immediate and Kagome blinked in surprise.

 **Sha:** you left pretty quickly yesterday  
**Sha:** didn’t get a chance to ask

Kagome paused as a slight frown creased her brow. Wrinkling her nose, she took a bite of her cooling mac and cheese and replied.

 **kittenkisses:** Ask me what?

 **Sha:** did you enjoy the show, babydoll?

And that’s twice now that Kagome nearly experienced death by mac and cheese. Face burning from a peculiar mixture of embarrassment and something that was definitely _not_ embarrassment, she ran into the kitchen to grab another cold bottle of water. She drank half its contents within ten seconds and grabbed another bottle just for insurance before she felt composed enough to return to her computer.

As she settled into her plushy chair once again, Kagome idly wondered to herself it was a good or bad thing that Sha apparently had no tact whatsoever. On the one hand, she sort of liked how bold and confident he was – she supposed you kind of had to be if you made a living showing off your body – because shy guys were definitely a turn off for her. One of her exes, Houjo, had been painfully shy and had always seemed so damn nervous around her. While cute on some weird level, it was also exhausting and she’d put a quick end to their relationship.

On the other hand, however… Phew, give a girl some _warning!_ As inexperienced as she was to this sort of thing, Kagome wasn’t sure how much she could take of his blunt replies. She didn’t know how to explain it, but even through a virtual connection, Sha just exuded a raw sexual energy that had a perpetual blush coloring her face and warmth to pool low in her belly at the mere _thought_ of him.

Good lord, but the man was good at what he did, and he not only _knew_ it…

He _owned_ it.

 **Sha:** kitten?  
**Sha:** still with me?

Unpredictably Kagome’s face heated – again – and before she even realized what she was doing, she put her fingers on the keyboard and gave her answer.

 **kittenkisses:** yes

Inuyasha raised a brow and smirked.

 **Sha:** yes you’re still here  
**Sha:** or yes you enjoyed the show?

Kagome bit her lip and hesitated for only a few seconds before replying once more.

 **kittenkisses:** Yes I enjoyed the show

 **Sha:** good girl

And just like that Kagome was feeling warm not only in her face but in a _very_ different part of her body. She squirmed in her chair, the rush of heat that coursed through her body collecting between her thighs and dampening the crotch of her cotton shorts.

Oh my god but why was that so _hot?_

 **Sha:** tell me how much you enjoyed it babydoll

Blushing furiously, but unable to deny that she _liked_ this new, hidden side of her she hadn’t even been aware she’d had – this flirty, sexy, confident Kagome – the blue-eyed woman smiled a little coyly and calmly gave him her response.

 **Kitten:** how much? What do you mean?

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, grinning in amusement despite himself. He tapped his fingers against the mouse, idly flicking the tip of his tongue against one of his fangs. So, Kitten wanted to play coy, did she? Fuck, he _knew_ there was a reason why he liked her so much.

Alright. He’d play. He still had a few hours before his first private show anyway, and this was _exactly_ what he’d been hoping to do to pass the time. And if he was reading this right, Kitten was willing to indulge in a little fun herself so he definitely wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him by.

 **Sha:** c’mon pretty kitty  
**Sha:** don’t make me beg

Giggling mischievously, Kagome crossed her legs in her chair, pulled the wireless keyboard into her lap, and typed out her reply.

 **Kitten:** oh but isn’t that what dogs do? Beg for treats, chase the cat, and

When she didn’t immediately send another message and an entire minute passed, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and prompted her to continue.

 **Sha:** and?

She let another thirty seconds pass before she replied, the fucking tease.

 **Kitten:** and…bury their bone?

While Inuyasha groaned in a combination of exasperation and lust from the image that particular sting of words conjured in his mind, Kagome was feeling rather smug and she snickered to herself, doing a little victory wriggle.

Feeling his cock stirring to life once again, Inuyasha licked his lips and hastily typed out his reply, definitely enjoying where this conversation was heading.

 **Sha:** i’d like to show you where i wanna bury my bone   
**Sha:** fucking tease

Biting down on her lip to stifle the moan of approval that welled in her throat, Kagome tried very hard to ignore the growing ache between her thighs as she replied with slightly trembling fingers.

 **Kitten:** down boy

Inuyasha barked out a rough laugh.

 **Kitten:** why don’t you be a good boy and tell me where you want to bury your bone, hm?

Said _“bone”_ was growing harder by the minute, gradually stiffening until it was standing at attention and pressed against his toned stomach. Inuyasha forced himself to ignore it in order to give his response, deciding it was time to kick things up a notch with this little game of theirs.

 **Sha:** oh babygirl  
**Sha:** i’d love to tell you where i wanna bury my thick, hard bone in vivid  
**Sha:** EXCRUCIATING detail  
**Sha:** and its gonna be hard  
**Sha:** fast  
**Sha:** and so fucking deep

“Oh…”

Mouth feeling suddenly dry, Kagome licked her lips and blindly groped for the bottle of water sitting on the desk, eyes glued to the screen as she impatiently waited for Sha to finish typing. She pressed her thighs together and worried her bottom lip, her breathing quickening, blood heating in her veins as she imagined him burying that thick cock of his _so_ deep inside her—

 **Sha:** but first

Kagome blinked and frowned as the sinful image abruptly vanished. What?

 **Sha:** why don’t you tell me just how much you enjoyed my show babydoll   
**Sha:** and i’ll tell you just how hard and deep i wanna bury my bone  
**Sha:** i think that’s a fair trade

Kagome’s body took it upon itself to remind her just how much she had enjoyed his little show, nipples hardening and muscles tightening as a fresh wave of heat arrowed straight to her weeping core. She whimpered, her traitorous brain replaying the events of last night in such vivid detail her hand was stealing inside her shorts before she was even aware of it. Her fingers touched slick heat and she hissed between her teeth, shuddering from the brief shock of pleasure, but she was abruptly distracted by the soft chime of a new message.

 **Sha:** don’t you?

Instantly Kagome’s eyebrows snapped low over her eyes and she scowled because she just _knew_ he was smirking like the arrogant, sexy asshole he was and holy _god_ why did that get her so _hot?_

When she didn’t reply and simply glared at her computer screen with a mulish pout, Sha sent another series of messages that had her heart pounding for a completely different reason.

 **Sha:** no?  
**Sha:** well if you won’t tell me  
**Sha:** then how about you show me

“S-show?” Kagome squeaked, eyes flaring wide as her stomach did pleasant little flip flops. And before she could even think to ask what he meant by that, the conversation window abruptly expanded and next to their chat box was a black square with swirly loading icon in the middle—

Then just as suddenly she was staring at a fang-bearing smirk and the sound that escaped Kagome’s mouth was _very_ inappropriate. Sha chuckled, as if he knew what her reaction was despite her own cam and mic not being on, and he leaned back, revealing a familiar toned chest and _mmmm_ those abs…

“That’s better,” Sha said, drawing her attention, and with a gasp Kagome snapped her gaze up to his face.

Or what she could see of it, at least. He’d angled the camera so only the bottom half of his face showed, just like he had last night, and Kagome wondered if it was to keep a smidge of some anonymity. She couldn’t really blame him; Kagome couldn’t imagine how humiliated she would feel if she ran into someone on the street or at work who recognized her from this particular line of work.

Still, though, Kagome also found herself wondering what color his eyes were, wanting the entire picture of what she was positive as an extremely handsome face. He was always careful to keep his whole face out of view and several times Kagome had glimpsed what looked like pale blonde hair, or maybe even gray. Was it short? Long? Did he put it up to keep people from identifying him from his hair, too?

Kagome sighed and let her gaze wander back down his muscled stomach, biting her lip as she followed the happy trail of light-colored hair and once more admired the twin tattoos peeking out from the hem of his shorts. What kind of demon was he? Was Sha his real name? What was his job? Did he have a girlfriend? God, she hoped not—

“Alright, pussycat,” he said, interrupting her thoughts for a second time and she squeaked, darting her gaze back up to his smirking mouth. “Now why don’t we make it even-steven here, let me see that beautiful face of yours, and you can show me how much you enjoyed yourself last night since, you know, you can’t seem to tell me.”

Kagome blinked and then her eyes widened when her brain finally digested that not so subtle suggestion and her eyes flew to the webcam she used mainly for Skype chats with her family, clamped on top of the monitor. It had a built-in microphone and if she turned it on, her mic automatically activated as well so not only would he be able to see her, but he’d hear her too and Kagome didn’t exactly know how to feel about that.

Feeling conflicted, Kagome worried her bottom lip as familiar fluttering sensation took root in her belly. While part of her was a little excited for what this meant, because she wasn’t stupid – she knew exactly what was going to happen if she gave into his request – the other part of her was anxious, scared. What if he didn’t like what he saw? What if she wasn’t at all like what he expected and he stopped talking to her? Oh god, what if she didn’t turn on her camera and he got bored with her and decided she wasn’t worth this time?

Kagome groaned and dropped her head into her hands. God, she was such a fucking mess.

“Kitten? You’re quiet. Can you see me? Hear me okay?”

“I’m here,” she automatically replied before remembering he couldn’t hear her yet and she winced. Lifting her head with a sigh, Kagome picked up the keyboard that had fallen to the floor at some point, replaced it on the desk, and poised her fingers over the keys to reply. But then she caught a glimpse of Sha’s face and she paused, her eyes widening slightly as her mouth parted in surprise and a light flush stole across her cheeks.

Sha’s signature smirk was gone and the corners of his mouth was turned down slightly. If Kagome hadn’t known anybody he looked genuinely concerned at her lack of response and for some reason she just knew his brow was furrowed with a small frown as he stared at his computer screen. She watched as he scooted closer to his desk and started typing. A second later her computer chimed with a new message and she couldn’t hold back the smile that curved her lips upward.

 **Sha:** babydoll? you there?  
**Sha:** i didn’t scare you off did i?

Just like that, Kagome’s nerves settled and it was so easy to make her decision as she assured him with a quick response.

 **Kitten:** You didn’t scare me off. I’m here.

“There you are,” he rumbled and Kagome’s stomach fluttered again. “Thought you left me hanging for a minute there.

 **Kitten:** Sorry

 _I was,_ Kagome typed and then hesitated, closing her eyes briefly. Then, taking a deep breath, she finished the message and hit send.

 **Kitten:** I was setting up my camera

The grin that spread across his face was positively delighted and Kagome swooned just a little.

“Good girl,” Sha said, his voice low and good _God_ if Kagome had thought simply reading those words was a turn on, it was nothing compared to hearing him _say_ it. “Don’t keep me waiting, babydoll. Lemme see what else those hands can do other than tease me with pretty words.”

Heart in her throat and her tummy rioting with hundreds of butterflies, Kagome sucked in a breath and clicked that little camera icon at the bottom of the screen. Just like he had, she pointed the cam downward while the live feed buffered so he wouldn’t be able to see her face. He wasn’t the only one who wanted a little anonymity and knowing he couldn’t see her face made this a little easier, besides.

“Just so you know, Kitten,” Inuyasha drawled, waiting not so patiently for that damn black screen to finish buffering, “I ain’t gonna make you do anything you don’t want—”

The black disappeared and suddenly Inuyasha was staring at little Miss Kittenkisses herself, curled up in a plushy office chair and showing long slim legs for fucking _days_. Wearing tiny cotton shorts and a loose t-shirt with what looked to be a faded college logo on the front, Inuyasha suspected she probably weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet and perhaps came up to about his shoulders. Dark hair spilled over delicate shoulders and fuck he wanted to run his fingers through it, see if it was as soft as it looked, tilt her head back and kiss those full lips that were, at the moment, being worried by little white teeth and it was then that Inuyasha realized what the cheeky little wench had done.

He barked out a laugh before he could stop himself and propped his head up on a hand as he smirked into the camera.

“What,” he rumbled. “Not gonna let me see those pretty eyes of yours?”

Kagome sucked in her lips then released a little giggle before replying, “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

His ears flicked at the sound of her voice; soft, alluring, and he wanted to hear it scream out his name.

“Touché,” he murmured and was rewarded with her soft laugh. There was a slightly strained undertone to it, however, that Inuyasha didn’t fail to miss and he frowned. Coupled with how she fidgeted in her seat and kept biting her lip, it was evident she was nervous and Inuyasha’s expression softened. God, she was adorable.

“Hey,” he murmured and smiled into his camera, knowing he’d gained her attention when she stopped squirming. “S’okay, babydoll. You’re beautiful and if at any time you’re uncomfortable, just say the word and we can stop. Ain’t like I’m gonna die if I don’t get off.”

His voice was dry and that time her laugh was light and genuine. Inuyasha relaxed and allowed another crooked grin to surface on his face.

Face flushed – he’d called her _beautiful!_ – and feeling much more relaxed about the whole thing, Kagome offered a sheepish smile and scooted a little closer to the desk.

“Sorry,” she said and gave a small shrug. “It’s just I’ve never done this before and well…I…”

She trailed off, biting her lip again, and Inuyasha wanted replace her teeth with his own.

“Nah, I get it,” he brushed it off with a shrug. “It’s ‘cause I’m so intimidating.”

He pegged her with a fang-baring grin and Kitten snorted. She actually _snorted_ at him and holy fuck but that was cute.

“ _Right_ ,” Kagome remarked with a roll of her eyes, although not without a smile. “That’s it. Because you’re _so_ intimidating sitting there shirtless and drinking out of a Deadpool mug.”

“Hey,” Inuyasha protested and lifted said coffee mug that had been there since this morning when he’d browsed social media before work. “I _like_ this mug. Deadpool is pretty much my spirit animal.”

Kagome snickered and Inuyasha struck a pose, puffing out his chest and flexing the muscles in his arms in the typical “He-Man” pose.

“And of _course_ I’m intimidating,” he went on, the smirk evident in his voice. “I mean just look at these babies. Weapons of mass destruction.”

“Ohmigod, stop,” Kagome said between giggles, hiding her red face in her hands as her lithe body shook with her mirth.

“Welcome to the gun show,” Inuyasha boasted, flexing again, and Kagome burst out laughing.

Feeling very proud, Inuyasha chuckled himself and leaned his arms on the desk, patiently waiting for his Kitten to regain her breath and rejoin the conversation. His plan to get her to relax had worked apparently and now it was time to steer the conversation into a more risqué direction. If she was still okay with it, anyway.

Fuck, he hoped she was, eyes growing heavy-lidded as his gaze landed on a sliver of skin where her shirt bunched up around her waist.

“And speaking of shirtless,” he murmured, eyes slowly traveling upward and lingering on her chest. “You gonna make me sit here being the only one half naked all night?”

Kagome blinked. “What?”

His smirk was positively devilish as he said, “Shirt off, pussycat. Even-steven, remember?”

Flushing darkly, Kagome floundered for a bit, a little stunned that he’d actually just outright asked her to take her shirt off and trying to come up with an excuse to stall, she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

“B-but…I’m not wearing a bra,” she blurted and then immediately wanted to kick herself. Fucking hell, why did she say that?!

Inuyasha groaned and his cock throbbed in heady approval. Fucking hell, this woman was dangerous and he fucking loved it.

“Kitten,” he growled and his ears picked up her soft gasp. “You can’t just say something like that and— _fuck_ , you don’t honestly think that I mind that in the _least_ , do you? Don’t fucking tease me. Shirt off. Now.”

A shiver crawled along the length of Kagome’s spine, the low, authoritative tone of his voice doing very nice things to her insides and she swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. A shaft of heat splintered through her body, rushing straight to her core and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the revived ache. Holy god, but nobody had ever been able to get her so wet just from talking and Kagome suddenly found herself _very_ eager to comply to his heady demands.

Licking her lips, heart pounding a rapid tattoo in her chest, Kagome sucked in a breath, closed her eyes, and slowly started tugging off her t-shirt, unaware of the out-of-frame amber eyes that followed her every move.

With every inch of smooth, creamy skin revealed, the growl in Inuyasha’s chest increased. Fuck, but she really was beautiful with a flat stomach, shapely hips, a gorgeous hour-glass figure, and her chest—

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, but was unable to hold back a soft chuckle. Alright, so he totally should have expected she’d do something like that. His cheeky little kitten kept one arm pressed tight against her chest while she ducked her head and arms free of the shirt and he just _knew_ she was biting back laughter as she tugged the shirt from between her arm and chest before dropping it to the floor.

“You’re killin’ me, Smalls,” Inuyasha muttered and Kagome giggled.

“What,” she breathed, smiling innocently. “You didn’t think I was gonna make it _that_ easy, did you?”

“I’d hoped,” he revealed on a sigh and Kagome grinned proudly. “Tease.”

“Bite your tongue.”

“I’d rather bite _you_ ,” he growled and snapped his teeth for emphasis. When all he received was a sly little smile and another giggle, he sighed and directed his gaze to her left side.

“Cute,” he said, wondering if he’d be able to distract her enough to lower her arm. “Paw prints?”

Blinking, Kagome looked down at her left side and swiveled in her chair so he could get a better look at the tiny paw prints inked onto her side. They started from just inside the curve of her waist and climbed up to just beneath her arm.

“I like cats,” Kagome admitted and Inuyasha raised his brows, his smile wry.

“You don’t say,” he drawled and she shrugged with another soft laugh.

“I’m still waiting, you know,” Inuyasha reminded her out of the blue because fuck it, he’d never been the most patient man out there and he wanted to see _all_ of her, dammit.

Kagome tilted her head and he watched her raven hair tumble over the arm pressed against her chest and no he did _not_ growl at it. He didn’t.

“Waiting for…?” she urged, truly perplexed.

He leaned forward to make sure the mic captured his husky chuckle and he bared his fangs, flicking the tip of his tongue against one of them.

“I already told you, pussycat,” he rumbled and caught a hint of red on her face, or what he could see of it anyway. “Don’t make me beg.”

“O-oh,” Kagome squeaked and cleared her throat, squirming in her seat again as another rush of heat dampened her shorts more than they already were. God, she was nearly dripping and they hadn’t even started yet! 

“I…um…w-well—”

“Need some inspiration, babygirl?” Inuyasha growled and flashed the camera a wicked smirk before reaching up to tilt it down so it was aimed directly at his hardened crotch. “Because believe me, I’m _more_ than happy to give it to you.”

His camera feed showed the very clear outline of the steel rod in his shorts and Inuyasha watched in heady satisfaction as Kitten’s lips parted on a soft gasp before she licked her lips. The sight was enough to make him throb and another growl leaked past his mouth as, in full view of the camera, he rubbed himself over his shorts. He didn’t even need to see her entire face to know that it was flushed a becoming shade of scarlet and a smirk curved his lips upward when she started squirming in her seat.

“You like that?” he rumbled and released a husky chuckle when his kitten merely nodded in response, biting her lip again, clearly appreciative. “You want more?”

Another nod and he spread his legs before sitting back in his chair and slipping his hand past the waistband to give himself a firm stroke. He was rewarded that time with a quiet, but still audible whimper and he cursed under his breath as the sound sent straight to his aching cock.

“Shit,” he muttered, unable to stop his hips from bucking into his hand as he pumped his dick a few more times before forcing himself to let go. God _fuck_ , but he couldn’t _wait_ to hear her moan for him, beg for his hard cock to fill her and fuck her until she couldn’t walk and _fuck_ he needed to wrap this up before he came way too early.

“Alright, babydoll,” Inuyasha groaned and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. “I’m so fucking hard right now I feel like a stiff breeze is gonna make me blow my load, and that’s not something either of us want, so here’s what’s gonna happen. Are you listening?”

Feeling very hot and wetter than she ever had been before in her entire life, Kagome nearly whined in protest when the view of his concealed erection was abruptly obscured and she gave a single, distracted nod. God, the ache between her legs was nigh unbearable and she wanted so bad to reach into her shorts and—

“Enough with the nodding, Kitten. Let me hear you say it. Are you listening?”

Kagome shuddered, his tone just on this side of commanding, and before she was even aware of it, she found herself saying a little breathlessly, “Y-yes.”

“Good girl,” he said and her stomach did that pleasant swooping thing again. “Now, I know you ain’t ever done this before and you’re not sure exactly what to do. Am I right?”

Swallowing thickly and licking her lips, Kagome went to nod again, but then paused and said aloud, “Yes.”

Sha grinned, pleased, and god why did she _like_ that? Why did she get a small thrill from knowing that she pleased him? And from something so small?

“That’s my girl,” Inuyasha rumbled and was rewarded with a shy smile. “So eager to please. Aren’t you, babygirl? You wanna please me? Say, ‘Yes, Sha.’ Do it now.”

Kagome closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, uncrossing her legs and placing her feet on the floor so she could shove a hand between her tightly clenched thighs and press against the sopping fabric of her shorts.

“Y-yes, Sha,” she damn near moaned and she couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed about it. She was too hot, too turned on to care about anything at this point but the mounting ache at her core, needing relief and wanting _him_ to tell her how to get it. God, she’d never wanted anything more in her life right at that moment.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath and once more slipped his hand into his shorts to fist himself, but not stroke. “Alright, Kitten, listen closely. Now since you’re unsure on what to do, I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna tell you what to do and you’re gonna do it for me. I want you to pretend your hands are mine when I tell you to how, where, and when to touch yourself. I want you to listen to my voice and imagine it’s me that’s making you feel so good. Tell me you understand, baby.”

Kagome moaned instead of replying and as fucking hot as that was, he needed to _hear_ her say she understood.

“Kitten—”

“Yes,” she finally answered him, her voice breathless and entirely too enticing. “Yes, I understand. Sha—”

“Easy, babygirl,” he rumbled, smiling despite himself. Fuck, he loved how eager she was. “Be patient. Now I need you to look at me. Are you watching?”

“Yes…”

“You want this?” Removing his hand, he spread his legs again and palmed his cock through his shorts. “Do you see how hard I am for you, baby?”

His kitten licked her lips before answering in the affirmative again and Inuyasha growled, imagining those full lips wrapped around his cock and sucking him dry. Amber eyes zeroed in on the hand between her thighs and with a clenched groan he hurriedly reached for his mouse to maximize her camera window, making it full screen so all he saw was _her_.

“If you want this,” he continued, voice edged with that same commanding tone he was beginning to suspect she really liked, “then you’re gonna have to move your arm, babydoll. Let me see those perfect tits your hiding and my cock is all yours.”

Kagome should have been appalled at how briefly she thought that over before complying, at how easily she gave in to that hedonistic demand, but the truth of the matter was, she was too far gone to care. She was hot, achy, _needy_ and his sinful worlds only sharpened the ache between her legs, fanned the flames of her passion and turned her into this wicked, wanton thing that she wasn’t entirely sure she minded.

She felt sexy, seductive, _wanted_ , and she was glorying in the feeling that Sha wanted her as much as she wanted him. She _liked_ this side of her she didn’t even know she had, and Kagome idly reminded herself to thank her friends for letting her sloshed enough to make an account on a camming site.

With a coy little smile, knowing he was watching her, Kagome slowly lowered her arm and even dragged her fingertips between the valley of her breasts and then down her stomach, teasing herself. She heard his low, appreciative growl and the muttered curse that followed and Kagome wondered why she had been so embarrassed before. It was so obvious that Sha liked what he saw; hell, he’d even called her beautiful, and she felt silly for hiding from him.

Greedily Inuyasha took in the image presented before him and wondered what the hell she had been so embarrassed about. Gods, but she was fucking perfect, her breasts round, soft, the perfect size for his hands with dusky nipples tipping each one. He watched as they tightened under his gaze and he smirked, his mouth watering as he thought about tasting them, sucking and licking and nipping until she cried out his name and begged him to fuck her.

“See?” Inuyasha murmured and sat back. “You had nothing to be worried about, Kitten. You’re fucking gorgeous and I could tell you just what exactly my hands _and_ mouth can do to those perfect tits of yours, but first, I believe I promised you something, didn’t I?”

“I think you did,” Kagome breathed, leaning forward in her chair and clutching the plush sides of it in a white-knuckled grip, biting down on her lip in anticipation.

Chuckling, Inuyasha stood up and didn’t delay in giving her what she earned and so clearly wanted, hooking his thumbs into his jersey shorts and promptly shoving them down his thighs. His cock sprang free, thick, hard, and throbbing with unfulfilled release. The tantalizing trail of hair that started just below his navel thickened into a course patch of silver at the base of his erection and the length curved upward towards his toned abs while the head, swollen and dark red, leaked with pearly white precum.

Kagome moaned as a clawed hand fisted that glorious cock and showed it off for her, stroking the thick length a few times and making her press her fingers a little harder into the soaked crotch of her shorts. Her hips rocked forward of their own accord and she forcibly swallowed a second moan that bubbled up her throat.

“Like that, do you?” Inuyasha asked, the sound of her moan still echoing in his ears as he released his dick and leaned forward to brace his hands on the desk. “You want it? You want me to stroke this hard cock and cum for you, babydoll? Tell me.”

“I want it,” Kagome shamelessly admitted, unable to keep her thighs from spreading just a little and her fingers to rub that much harder against her fabric-covered snatch. “Sha…”

“I know, baby,” Inuyasha murmured distractedly, heated eyes trained on what that hand was doing between her legs and a soft snarl of pleasure escaped him. Fuck, as much as he wanted her to keep doing that, he needed to get her to stop because there ain’t no way in hell he was going to let her come without him directing her pleasure. He wanted to command where she put her hands, tell her how fast, how hard, how soft to touch herself.

“Enough, Kitten,” he grunted and sat back down, situating himself so she had full view of his abdomen and the hand gripping his cock. “Move your hand. I don’t want you cumming yet, understand?”

Kagome pouted but did as she was told, reluctantly removing her hand with a soft whine of protest. She squirmed in her chair, the slickness of her arousal coating the insides of her thighs and she could feel it beneath her on the chair. She flushed and was suddenly supremely glad the leather was easy to clean.

Inuyasha grunted in approval and because he knew she was watching, he pumped his hand up and down his erection three times, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to stop. Fuck, but it was a good thing he was a goddamn master at this point at holding back his climax for as long as possible and being able to withstand a raging hard-on for so long. Being a camboy meant dragging the show out and if he came too soon, there were a lot of disappointed people ,so he’d basically trained himself to hold out for as long as possible. Never thought he’d be _grateful_ for that particular side effect of is part-time job.

“Now,” Inuyasha purred and shot the camera a devilish smirk. “Are you ready to do as I say, babydoll?”

Feeling equal parts _oh my god I can’t believe I’m doing this_ and _oh my god I am **so** ready for this, _Kagome took a steadying breath as she closed her eyes, letting his wicked words wash over her and reveling in the small thrill that traveled through her body. She shuddered and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of his smirk and the tip of his tongue flicking against the tip of his fang.

“Yes,” she found herself answering him before she was even aware of it, but didn’t take it back. Her body was alive, throbbing, achy, and the blood in her veins was like liquid fire.

Inuyasha didn’t waste any time, _so_ fucking ready to get this sinful show on the road.

“Good girl,” he praised, voice husky and amber eyes dark. “I want you to take your hand and lightly run your fingers up and down your stomach and between your tits. Tease yourself, feel how soft your skin is. Do it for me now, babydoll.”

Closing her eyes, Kagome allowed the low rumble of his voice to roll over her like a physical caress, igniting gooseflesh on her arms and legs as she heeded his sinful command. She leaned back and did as he told her to, dragging her fingertips up her flat stomach and between the valley of her breasts, teasing herself, caressing her skin. She shivered and inhaled sharply, muscles reacting to her touch, quivering, tightening deliciously and she could feel her nipples harden once again.

The low, pleased growl she heard suggested he noticed her reaction and the corners of her lips tipped up into a little smile. God, this was so exhilarating and they’d barely even started!

“That’s it,” he growled and, golden eyes following every movement, loving the way her nipples tightened and her mouth parted with every little gasp. “Drag your fingers over your chest, then back down your stomach. Repeat it until I tell you to stop.”

Breathing a little now, Kagome obeyed, grazing her fingertips across the soft skin of her breasts, shivering and releasing a little whimper when her nipples tightened even more in response, begging for stimulation. Instead of heeding her body’s demands, however, she trailed her shaking hand back down to her stomach and teased her navel before traveling back up and doing the same to her breasts once again. God, this was torture, but it felt so _good_ …

“Very good,” she heard him praise her and loved how rough his voice sounded. “Now tease the skin around your nipples and beneath. Yeah, just like that. Draw circles around them. Fuck, your nipples are so hard. You like that, baby?”

Kagome whined and thrust out her chest, her nipples hard and aching to be touched, hands shaking as she touched the skin around them.

“Sha,” his kitten whimpered and Inuyasha groaned softly, his hand having a mind of its own and fisting around his cock to jerk himself once, twice.

“Fuck,” he hissed, hips jerking forward into his hand. “Play with your nipples for me, babydoll. Roll them between your fingers, pinch ‘em, imagine it’s me. Do it now.”

Immediately Kagome did as she was told and released a soft, keening cry as she toyed with the sensitive peaks of her breasts, rolling the pink flesh between her fingers, squeezing gently and pulling softly. Zings of pleasure rolled down her spine and migrated to the wet heat between her legs, making her core throb in need and quiet moans to fall from her lips.

“Tell me how it feels,” Inuyasha growled, lips pulled back into a soft snarl as he watched her play with her breasts, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. “Tell me how much you wish it was me playing with those perfect tits.”

“It’s good,” she moaned, hands now cupping her breasts and grinding her palms against the sensitive flesh of her nipples. “W-want your hands, Sha.”

“Do you want my hands,” he husked, “or my mouth?”

Kagome gasped at the visual that planted inside her mind and she allowed the moan that spilled from her lips to be her answer.

“Imagine my mouth on you,” Inuyasha rumbled, eyes glued to her hands still playing with her breasts. “Sucking your tits, tonguing those hard pink nipples and biting down gently with my teeth. I wanna mark up all that soft skin, leave behind evidence of my claim. Those tits are mine, baby, aren’t they? Tell me.”

“Yours,” Kagome gasped, biting down on her lip as she rolled her nipples and tugged gently, imaging everything he was telling her, wanting to feel the wet heat of his mouth everywhere on her skin.

Swearing softly under his breath, Inuyasha took a moment to breath and compose himself, tearing his hand away from his throbbing cock and reaching forward to dig his claws into the desk. Fuck, this was hotter than any of the shows he’d ever done and he’d never wanted someone as much as he did her right then. He was pretty sure Kagome was the only other woman who had ever managed to get him this hard and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

“Sha, please,” his kitten whined and he opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – to find her still toying with her breasts, body trembling and breathing coming in short pants.

 _Fuck_ , she was hot.

“Spread your legs,” he rasped, hardly aware of what he was even saying but not particularly caring. “Spread ‘em. Yeah, just like that, baby. Let go of your tits and tease the skin just above your shorts.”

Entranced, Kagome obeyed and dragged her fingers across her belly, teasing the flesh below her navel and over her hip bones. It felt surprisingly good and she did it over and over, shivering as her stomach muscled contracted with every light brush of her fingers. Every touch sharpened the ache between her legs and she was positive he would see how wet she was even through her shorts.

She was too far gone to care, though, lost in the laze of pleasure, in the rough growl of his voice.

Inuyasha did indeed notice the soaked crotch of her panties and a proud growl reverberated through his chest. Fuck, those needed to come off. _Now_.

“Take your shorts off, babydoll,” he ordered, absently licking his lips. “I wanna see how wet you are for me.”

It took a moment for his words to penetrate the haze of pleasure overlapping her mind and the blood pounding in her eyes, but eventually Kagome pushed herself up on shaky legs and heeded his sinful command. Slowly, knowing he was watching her every move, she hooked her fingers into her shorts and shimmied them down her hips, revealing the nearly trimmed bush of dark hair and the glistening folds of her sex.

She let them drop the rest of the way down her legs then kicked them away before sitting back down and with a provocative smile, she spread her legs without having to be told.

“Fuck, you’re drenched,” Inuyasha groaned and couldn’t stop himself from pumping his cock once, twice, three times. “God, you are so fucking sexy. You’re so wet for me, aren’t you, baby? Tell me. Tell me how fucking soaked you are.”

“So wet,” Kagome panted, rolling her hips forward as she reached down and clutched the leather plush of her hair between her legs. “I’m so wet for you, Sha, please…”

“Good girl,” he growled and gave himself several hard, fast strokes, moaning at the pleasure and straining his ears to pick up every little noise of appreciation she made. “Hook your knees on the arm rests of your chair for me, baby. I want a good view of that beautiful pussy.”

Shuddering from a heady combination of anticipation and arousal, Kagome did as she was bade and draped her legs over the arm rests of her chair, spreading herself wide open for his viewing pleasure and reveling in his low groan. To give her hands something to do, and because if she didn’t touch herself in _some_ way she very well may die, Kagome teased the insides of her thighs, dragging her fingertips across the soft skin and venturing dangerously close to her weeping center.

“Fucking perfect,” he growled, squeezing the base of his erection to stave off the climax he knew was fast approaching. Holy _gods_ , but it had never been this difficult to hold back before. He needed to speed things up because he had no idea how long he’d be able to keep from blowing his load. With a grunt he forced his hand to release his dick so he could grab the plastic cover for his keyboard and put it in place because he knew he was going to make one hell of a mess when this was over.

“Sha,” Kagome suddenly begged and he refocused his attention to find her thighs trembling and her fingers massaging the skin where her legs met her torso. Fuck, he could see her dripping onto the chair beneath her, her thighs coated with the slickness of her arousal and he wanted to lick it all up.

“Fuck, I wanna taste you,” Inuyasha groaned, licking his lips as he imagined himself devouring that sweet pussy of hers. “I wanna fuck your pussy with my tongue and suck on your clit, fucking devour you until you’re nothing but a writhing, screaming mass begging me to fuck you so hard. Do you want that, babydoll? Do you want me to eat you out and tongue-fuck you until you scream for me?”

“God, yes,” Kagome sobbed, fingers fluttering over the glistening folds of her core now, barely brushing, teasing, the feather-light touches causing her hips to undulate. Oh _god_ , but she wanted that, she wanted his mouth on her, wanted to feel his fangs and tongue and _mmmm_ —

Snarling softly, Inuyasha fisted his cock and demanded in a low growl, “Touch yourself for me, Kitten. Play with that perfect pussy and let me hear how good it feels. Do it now.”

With a sob of relief, Kagome finally slid her fingers through the liquid fire of her sex, hips bucking at the sheer pleasure as she tossed her head back with a euphoric cry.

Groaning, Inuyasha timed his own strokes to match the pace of her fingers, the claws of his free hand digging sinking into the plush leather of his chair. He idly realized he’d probably have to buy a new one but hardly cared at the moment, mesmerized by the way she touched herself, teasing brushes against her clit that eliciting the sexiest little moans.

“ _God_ ,” he hissed, letting his head fall back, lips peeling back off tightly clenched fangs as he quickened his strokes just a little. Panting, he forced himself to look back at his computer and released a growl of pure male approval to see her plunging a finger into her tight sheath. He reveled in her heated moans, every little whimper and breathy sigh that left her lips, and the slick sound of his hand pumping cock joined the erotic cacophony of his growls, grunts, and groans.

“Tell me,” Inuyasha growled, gaze fixated on her hand and desperately it was his cock instead. “Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you, baby. I wanna hear you beg me to fuck you into oblivion, that you want this thick cock to destroy your pussy, make you scream my name—”

Lost in the incredibly hot fantasy of a certain silver-haired nurse that was doing exactly what his words depicted, Kagome mindlessly uttered a string of words together, but he had no idea if it even made sense. She was using both of her hands now, one plunging her fingers at a desperate pace in and out of her tight channel while the other furiously rubbed her clit, her hips jerking sporadically as her climax reared closer and closer. She could hear Sha’s voice but in her head it was Inuyasha talking, growling filthy promises in her ear, goading her on with sinful words, heated growls, and telling her to come, baby, cum for me _now_.

God, she was close, _so_ close, and whined, tossing her head, rocking her hips, needing something but unsure as to what. Sha’s voice, sharp and demanding, penetrated the haze of lust and Kagome managed to find the strength to roll her head forward to see what he wanted through heavy-lidded eyes.

Instantly her eyes zeroed in on his hand as he stroked his cock and she whimpered, her hips giving an instinctive roll forward at the sight. She moaned, licking her lips, muscles clenching, stomach tightening, thighs trembling in impending release. Fuck, but she needed—

“Watch me,” Sha growled, his voice so deep and _entirely_ erotic. “Watch as I cum for you, babydoll. _Fuck_. Are you watching? Tell me, baby. _Now_.”

“ _Yeessss_ ,” Kagome moaned, fingers toying with her clit, gasping, nearly there. “In—S-Sha—”

Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut tight, Inuyasha tossed his head back, jerked his hips forward, and gave several strong, hard strokes of his cock, vaguely aware of his kitten’s appreciative moans through his computer’s speakers. His orgasm roared through him with the force of a hurricane and a strangled moan that sounded suspiciously like Kagome’s name ripped from this throat as his release splattered onto his hand, stomach, and the plastic covering his keyboard.

“O- _oh!_ ”

Managing to open his eyes and loll his head forward at the sound of her breathy gasp, panting as he recovered from one of hell of an orgasm, Inuyasha managed to focus his eyes on his computer just in time to witness Kitten fall off the precipice herself. Back arched, hips jerking sporadically as she rode the waves of her own release, his babydoll looked fucking beautiful as she came apart, body glistening with sweat with her dark hair sticking to her chest and shoulders.

“Goddamn,” he muttered, eyes roving across her undulating body, wanting to drag his tongue down the quivering muscles of her stomach and drink the honey that coated her thighs and fingers. His spent cock twinged and he grunted, reaching for the Kleenex. Well, at least his body wasn’t opposed to a second round, which was a good thing since he still had his private shows to get through.

Heh. And now he had some super sexy and fresh material to think about during them. He’d have to be careful, though, because he suspected if he came this much and this hard now, thinking about it later would probably have the same effects and he needed to make them last so not to disappoint his viewers who paid good money for the private shows.

Still, though… _fuck_ that had been the hottest goddamn thing he’d ever done. And he already wanted to do it again. Double fuck.

Finally coming down from her high, Kagome collapsed into her chair with a moaning sigh and fought to catch her breath, willing her heart to stop pounding and the blood to stop rushing in her ears. Holy gods, but that had been… _powerful_. She didn’t think she had ever come so hard before in her life, and it was all thanks to Sha. And, well okay, her imaginary Inuyasha, but semantics.

“Kitten?” She’s voice, pleasantly rough, reached her ears and she blinked her eyes open. “You okay?”

With a sigh and a slow, satisfied smile, Kagome rolled her head forward and was greeted with the sight of her virtual…what? Lover? She mentally snorted and with a soft grunt, lowered her legs down from the arm rests, wincing slightly when her muscles protested. Damn, but that had been a workout. A very _nice_ workout, she mused with an inward giggle, but she made a mental note to use the arm rests for arms only and not her legs. That particular thought made her snort aloud that time and she shook her head.

“Mmm,” she hummed, taking a moment to stretch, not at all concerned with her nudity. He’d seen it all anyway. “I’m _amazing_.”

He chuckled and tucked himself back into his shorts. He shifted in his chair and idly thought that he could go for another cup of ramen, suddenly ravenous. Fuck, but that had been one hell of a workout.

“Good to know,” he drawled, a lazy smirk spreading across his face as he leaned forward to prop his elbows on the desk. “Enjoyed yourself, did you?

“Maaaaaybe,” Kagome teased, crossing her legs and stretching out her arms to perfectly frame her breasts between them.

Inuyasha snorted. “Cute,” he rumbled and reveled in her soft giggle. He smiled that time, a genuine curl of his lips that bespoke of how fond he was of this beautiful woman.

Silently he watched as she redressed, tugging her shorts back on and pulling her t-shirt back over her head. He could practically feel her embarrassment as she glimpsed her chair, winced, and murmured that she’d be right back before leaving what he assumed to grab a paper towel and he couldn’t hold back his laugh. He took the chance to make himself another cup of ramen and when he returned, she was settled back in her chair, crossed-legged and cradling a steaming mug in her hands.

For the remaining time until his scheduled shows, they talked and they each learned a little more about each other. Inuyasha discovered she had a fondness for hot chocolate, and likewise Kagome learned of his partiality for ramen. They were careful not to reveal too much of themselves, however, but gave away little unimportant facts and tidbits, having a good time taunting, teasing, and joking around as if they were old friends.

When Inuyasha regrettably stated he had to leave to prepare for his shows, Kagome surprised him by saying she’d stay up until he was done and the smile he gave her made her heart do double-time in her chest. She spent the time scrolling social media and chatting with friends, looking up recipes and generally just dicking around until at about 10 PM he sent a message that he was back. Instantly she replied and they fell back into light conversation, but it wasn’t until Kagome started yawning that Inuyasha reluctantly told her to get some sleep.

With a sleepy smile, Kagome agreed and they exchanged good nights but Inuyasha wouldn’t let her go until she promised to message him tomorrow and with a soft giggle, she easily gave in.

“Get some sleep.”

“Mmm. Talk tomorrow?”

“Talk tomorrow, Kitten. Now go to bed and dream of me.”

“Cocky.”

“You love it.”

“Maybe. G’night, Sha.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

 **Kitten:** :) ❤️

 **Sha:** ❤️

**-X-**

Two and a half weeks later, after a very long and strenuous day at work, Kagome trudged into the lobby carrying a McDonald’s bag and her guilty pleasure, a large caramel frappe. It was Friday, she didn’t feel like cooking, and, goddammit, she _deserved_ this fatty fast food. Kouga had had her running all over hell today because some bigwig sponsor had taken up shop in his office and she was exhausted to say the least.

“TGIF,” she mumbled, foregoing getting her mail and making a beeline for the elevator. Any bill or paperwork could wait; right now, she just wanted to kick off these stupid heels and finally get something in her stomach since she’d had to skip lunch today.

Punching the button to call the elevator, Kagome sighed and sipped her frappe as she waited for it to arrive, allowing her mind to drift where it would. She smiled as her mind unpredictably ventured toward her one of her newest favorite people, recalling his devilish smirk and husky chuckle that always made her stomach flutter.

Ever since their first cam to cam, ah, “ _conversation_ ,” Kagome and Sha had talked nearly every single night thereafter. Most of the time it wasn’t even sexual either; sometimes he would message her first, others it would be herself, and then they’d just chat for hours about nothing and everything, joking around and getting to know one another little by little. She was quickly becoming very fond of him, and more than once Sha had admitted he looked forward to their late-night talks. Sometimes they would play an online game while they chatted, others Kagome would be a silent viewer when he gave his live shows, and usually after them they would indulge in a little one on one playtime.

They always talked afterward, however, or at least for however long Kagome managed to stay awake since his shows were oftentimes scheduled later in the day. He never complained, though, just like Kagome never complained when he was too tired or worn-out to talk much. They had a mutual understanding and Kagome was content with their relationship.

And although they liked getting to know each other better every day, they also had a mutual silent agreement to not give away too much of their identities. It was true they’d grown closer, however they still kept their faces hidden and were careful about what they revealed. It was never addressed, but they both knew nothing would or could ever come of their time virtual relationship, so it was wordlessly agreed there was no point in taking it further.

Did it suck? Yes, but there was nothing that could be done, so Kagome accepted it without too much complaint.

The elevator arrived on the ground floor and Kagome shuffled through when the doors opened. The lobby was empty so she was the only one boarding, something Kagome took advantage of by stepping out of her heels with a sigh of relief. _Finally_.

She punched the button for the third floor, bent to stuff her shoes from hell into her purse, and leaned back against the wall while she waited for the elevator to ascend.

Sha really was a great guy, Kagome mused with a secret smile, and sometimes he reminded her of Inuyasha. They both had the same cocky attitude, were both from demon lineage, and sometimes Sha even talked like her half-demon neighbor. Unfortunately, that was where the similarity ended since she didn’t know Inuyasha nearly as much as she knew her virtual friend-sometimes-lover.

Kagome blinked and then snorted as the elevator dinged and stuttered to a stop. _That_ was a string of words she never thought she’d ever…well, think.

She sighed and wrinkled her nose as the doors opened onto the third floor and she meandered out, idly chewing on the end of her frappe straw. She wished she knew Inuyasha as well as Sha, but in order to do that she’d have to see him more than every once in a while when she got her mail. The last time she managed to catch him was more than a week ago and he was so exhausted he’d barely managed a grunt in her direction before getting his mail and wordlessly leaving the mailroom. She’d been disappointed, but also understanding. Being a nurse was oftentimes arduous work, and she could only imagine what he had to deal with on a daily basis.

Pouting slightly, Kagome dug out her keys from her purse when she reached her apartment and unlocked the door, eager to get inside and mow down on her cheap dinner. The smell was making her stomach growl and the thought of salty French fries was making her mouth water.

She closed the door behind her and held the brown paper bag of deliciousness in her mouth while she unceremoniously dropped her purse onto the floor before shrugging out of her light jacket. She let that drop to the floor too, thinking she’d just take care of it later, and meandered into the kitchen, immediately sinking down into one of two kitchen chairs and digging into her meal.

Kagome let her mind wander back to both of the men in her life once again, looking forward to later when Sha would be online and also abruptly deciding to make Inuyasha a care package. He’d looked really rough the last time she saw him and she wanted him to know he at least had someone thinking of him.

Okay, _fine_ , she thought about him a lot, actually, but still, it was a kind gesture and Kagome liked to think of herself as a kind person. And besides, she considered Inuyasha a friend, despite how little they talked or saw one another. She knew he’d appreciate it and hoped it would make him smile that smile that always made her a little weak in the knees.

Nodding to herself, satisfied with her plan and excited to do a little shopping for her half-demon crush, Kagome polished off her fries and started on her bacon cheeseburger, her _other_ guilty pleasure.

…In her defense, it had been a _really_ bad day at work. She needed the extra calories, alright?

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was feeling pleasantly full and she was half-way through her frappe when her phone buzzed loudly on her dresser. In the middle of undressing, she scowled at it and completely topless with her bra hanging off one shoulder, Kagome yanked it off and tossed it toward the hamper before reluctantly shuffling over her dresser.

Picking up her beverage in one hand and her mobile in the other, Kagome sipped the icy drink as she opened her inbox and then groaned loudly around the straw when she read the newest message.

**From: Kouga  
6:43 PM**

_I had some time-sensitive paperwork sent to you today that I need back tomorrow by 10 AM._

Huffing and rolling her eyes, Kagome grumbled under her breath not so nice things about her boss as she typed out her reply.

**From: Kagome  
6:45 PM**

_Do you know what tomorrow is Kouga_

**From: Kouga  
6:45 PM**

_Have I ever told you how much I appreciate all that you do? And that you’re the best secretary ever?_

**From: Kagome  
6:46 PM**

_Have I ever told you how much of a kissass you are?_

**From: Kouga  
6:46 PM**

_You’re beautiful_

**From: Kagome  
6:46 PM**

_I hate you_

**From: Kouga  
6:47 PM**

_I know  
Coffee for a month_

**From: Kagome  
6:47 PM**

_Deal_

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Kagome tossed on the t-shirt she’d slept in for the past few nights, the one with the faded college logo she’d bought years ago when she’d first started college. It was her favorite shirt, comfortable, soft, and perfect for lounging. Even though it had a small hole near the belly button and a coffee stain just beneath the collar, she wore it everywhere, hardly caring what people thought of her if she happened to go somewhere wearing it. She’d never see them again; who cared? She didn’t know them, so therefore their opinion didn’t matter to her, and that was the short and sweet of it.

Deciding she’d better go and fetch it now before she forgot about it later, Kagome left her apartment still wearing her skirt and stockings, thinking she probably looked a little ridiculous since it was paired with an old shirt, but once again didn’t care. Her thoughts were more centered on her stupid boss and how he was making her work on her day off as she ambled down the hallway in stockinged feet, hoping it was something easy she’d be able to take care of tomorrow morning. She didn’t want to spend her Friday evening working from home, especially since Sha would be online in about an hour or so and she didn’t want to miss him.

The elevator hadn’t moved since she’d left it and she entered it for the second time that night, hitting the button for the ground floor and waiting a little impatiently for it to begin its descent. Sure, she could have taken the stairs, but since she wasn’t wearing shoes, didn’t particularly want to chance it.

The doors opened with a ding a few seconds later and Kagome stepped out, tipping a small smile at the couple that entered after her. Really, _really_ hoping freaking Satan’s spawn hadn’t put the paperwork on top of the mailboxes _again_ , Kagome braced herself as she rounded the wall into the niche—

And froze.

Sitting on the bench in dark red scrubs, hunched over with his arms draped over his knees and head bowed, Inuyasha didn’t look up as she recovered from her brief surprise and slowly approached. Her brow knit into a concerned frown and completely forgetting about her reason for being there, she sank down beside him on the bench and leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of his face. His hair was still up its usual bun so it was easy enough, however his expression only proved to escalate her unease.

God, he looked so…so _sad_. The only logical explanation Kagome could come up with was that something must have happened at work and her heart went out to him even though she didn’t even know what it was.

It didn’t matter, though. She cared for him, and if he was hurting, she hurt too. It was that simple.

Biting her lip, wanting to ask if he was okay but also not wanting to seem too pushy, Kagome opted for simply sitting beside him and silently lending him her support. She was content to keep him company while he was lost in his thoughts, and if he wanted to share them with her, she’d be there to listen. He had done the same for her once; she was all too happy to finally return the favor.

Kagome wasn’t sure how long they sat there for, although she suspected about twenty minutes had passed in which she was gathering the courage to hold his hand before the half-demon finally seemed to withdraw from his thoughts. Kagome was grateful, but not because she was getting tired of sitting there; she wouldn’t have minded if they’d sat there all night – Kouga and his time-sensitive paperwork could fuck off for all she cared.

No, she just hated feeling so helpless while something was obviously troubling him, so she was glad he was coming out of whatever funk he’d gotten into. After all, she couldn’t help if she didn’t know how, and although she wouldn’t pry, Kagome did hope he’d share some of what happened and let her take some of his burden from him.

Movement beside her drew her attention and she silently watched as Inuyasha straightened from his hunched over position, dragged a hand through his bangs, and then heaved a mighty sigh as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Kagome waited patiently and scooted just a tad bit closer to him. If he noticed he didn’t say anything, frowning slightly as he collected his thoughts.

“Bokuseno died,” he stated bluntly, never once to mince words, and Kagome closed her eyes. She was afraid it had been something like that. “His condition took a sudden nosedive last week and had been steadily declining ever since.”

Kagome winced. That explained why he’d looked so rough that one day she’d seen him last week. Slowly she raised a hand and settled it on his shoulder, a wordless tell that she was there for him. Inuyasha tensed briefly, but then relaxed.

“We tried everything,” he continued, voice husky. “But he just…he wasn’t responding to anything, no matter how hard we tried. So even though we didn’t want to, we accepted the inevitable, moved him into hospice, and made him as comfortable as possible.”

Inuyasha paused, and then chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll tell ya, that old man lived like a goddamn king his last few days. He was a much-loved patient, and practically the entire hospital staff catered to his every whim. Got him all the fast food he wanted, and even brought in some meals from his favorite five-star restaurants. His room looked and smelled like a flower shop, and we got him a card signed by the entire staff. Man, you should have seen his smile after that. It was…it…”

He sighed, unable to finish, but Kagome didn’t need him to. She understood and her lips twitched with her own smile, eyes feeling hot.

“Anyway,” he said, clearing his throat. “He was happy, surrounded by people who loved him, so I guess that’s what really matters. And I was the one that was there when he…when it was time. And even though he knew he was dying, that perverted old bastard never lost his sense of humor. You know what he said to me just a few hours before he passed?”

Unable to speak past the lump in her throat, Kagome nodded once, blue eyes suspiciously bright.

Inuyasha smiled, and though it was small, and sad, it was genuine.

“He said, ‘I wonder if my wife will be as hot as I remember.’”

Kagome blinked. Then her lips twitched and she tried to hide her watery giggle behind her hand, but failed.

Inuyasha chuckled too, and she was gratified to see that talking about seemed to have lightened his burden as she’d hoped. His eyes even seemed a little brighter and his face less tense as he continued.

“He passed peacefully in his sleep,” he supplied, finding that it was a little easier to talk now. “I was the one who called his family. They live overseas, so it was difficult for them to be there when it happened, so they expressed their gratitude that the staff was there for him in their stead. They’re good people…”

“When—” Kagome tried, and had to clear her throat before continuing, “When’s the funeral?”

“Tuesday,” he revealed on a sigh and dragged a hand down his face. “Suikotsu gave me the day off and he and a good chunk of the staff will be there, too.”

Heart going out for this man, Kagome sucked in a breath and slowly slid her hand down his arm until she tucked her smaller hand into his and boldly laced their fingers together.

“If it’s alright with you,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “I’d like to be there, too, and pay my respects to this man who was so important to you. If…if you don’t mind, that is.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Inuyasha tore his gaze away from their hands to regard the woman beside him in a mixture of surprise and naked adoration. Kagome’s gaze was trained on their hands and she was worrying her bottom lip with a fetching shade of red across her cheeks. But when she glanced at him and caught him staring, she smiled and Inuyasha had never before been so grateful to have this beautiful woman in his life than he was right then.

Swallowing thickly, Inuyasha shifted his hand so their palms were pressed firmly together and squeezed gently, loving how soft and small her hand was within his own. So delicate. So fragile. So warm.

“Kagome…” he rasped, trying to find the words, and then gave up with a sigh. He shook his head, but when he lifted his gaze to hers again, he discovered that no more words were needed.

She was staring at him with a warm smile of understanding, and the blue ocean of her eyes held a wealth of affection that had his heart doing double-time and a soft flush to color his cheeks.

Fuck, she was amazing.

Squeezing back, Inuyasha’s mouth quirked up into a grin, idly thinking that he was the luckiest hanyou bastard in the entire world right now.

“Thanks,” he rumbled and was rewarded with another one of those beautiful smiles of hers.

“Would you like some company tonight?” she asked, surprising him for the second time that night. “You don’t have to, of course, but I just…thought it would be nice to maybe watch a couple bad movies and get your mind off of things for a while.”

Yep. He was in love.

“I got beer.”

Her smile brightened. “I’ll bring the popcorn.”

“It’s a date,” he said without thinking and missed Kagome’s blushing, pleased expression as he finally took the time to take in what she was wearing. Fuck, she was wearing those black stockings again with a gray skirt that reached just above her knees and her shirt—

Inuyasha balked at the faded t-shirt she was wearing, wondering why she wasn’t wearing one of her fancy blouses, but more distracted than anything by the fact that it looked very familiar. Actually, he was fairly certain that Kitten had the same exact shirt, complete with the coffee stain just beneath the collar.

But…was it the same shirt? A thoughtful frown creased his brow. This one appeared to have a faded college logo on it, and he knew Kitten had some kind of logo on hers, but he couldn’t say for sure what it was. He never really paid close attention to what she was wearing whenever they talked. Or at least when she had on anything at all.

It couldn’t be…there was no way. Right? It was too much of a coincidence; Kitten and the woman he’d been wanting since he’d met her being the same person? No fucking way. It was wishful thinking; he was reading too much into it. He’d had the day from hell at work and is brain was trying to find ways to make it better. That was all it was.

Still, the disappointed that rose up was harsh and he winced before he could stop it. If this was indeed his brain trying to find ways to salvage one of the worse days he’d ever had, it was doing a piss poor job of it.

Finally noticing where he was staring at misinterpreting his expression for something else entirely, Kagome wrinkled her nose and let out an awkward laugh.

“I know, I look like a slob, don’t I?” She shrugged, a light blush stealing across her cheeks. “I was in the middle of changing when Kouga texted me to say there was some ‘time-sensitive’ documents waiting for me downstairs. I knew I’d forget if I didn’t do it right then, so I threw on the first shirt I found and, well, here I am.”

She shrugged again with a cheeky little grin and Inuyasha had to laugh. Fuck, she was too adorable.

“Nah,” he replied easily, eyes lingering on her chest and wondering if she was wearing a bra before dragging his gaze the rest of the way down her body to take in the skirt and sexy thigh-highs again.

“Not a slob. I’d say prepared. Business below, party up top. Very style. Much trendy.”

Kagome giggle-snorted and he loved the sound. “Ohmigod, shut up.”

Feeling very proud, Inuyasha grinned and almost unconsciously dropped his gaze to their joined hands again. His expression softened and he squeezed her hand again, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.

“And speaking of my wardrobe malfunction,” Kagome piped up, directing her gaze toward the mailboxes. “ _Please_ tell me he didn’t—oh my god I’m going to kill him.”

Inuyasha didn’t even have to look to know what she was talking about and he shook his head with a sigh. He was truly beginning to think the mailman had it out for her or something since he left any other packages on the floor.

Kagome turned toward him with an exaggerated pout, plump bottom lip sticking out as she fluttered her lashes at him, and he snorted. He’d been planning on getting it anyway, but when she looked at him like _that_ , how the fuck could he possibly refuse?

“At least this time you’re not shaving years off my life by doing something reckless to get it yourself,” he mused aloud, reluctantly pulling his hand free of hers as he got to his feet and went to retrieve her precious paperwork.

“You’re welcome,” she chirped, the cheeky little thing, and he rolled his eyes.

“Y’know,” he grunted, reaching up to grab the envelope and missing the sharp gasp behind him when his shirt rose up with the movement, “I really oughta start charging you for this. This is gotta be what, the twelfth time—Kagome?”

Having turned around with the orange bubble mailer secured in his hand, Inuyasha faltered when he was met with the peculiar sight of an extremely red-faced Kagome gawking at him. Her gaze, however, was directed somewhere significantly lower than his face and he lowered his own eyes toward his hips.

What? He wasn’t pitching a tent, was he? Then why—

Oh. Oh _shit_.

Snapping his gaze back to her face, stricken amber eyes collided with that of disbelieving midnight blue, impossibly wide with shock, and realization dawned.

The tattoos. She’d seen his tattoos and a reaction like _that_ could only mean one thing.

Holy _fuck_ , was she—? She couldn’t be—could it—?

“Kag—”

Kagome bolted, scrambling up and running away so fast it took Inuyasha a solid five seconds to register what had just happened before a lurid curse spilled from his lips and he took off after her.

Skidding to a stop in front of the elevator and nearly running face-first into it, Kagome’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she frantically pushed the call button again and again, heart pounding in her chest and a mantra of _oh god oh god oh god_ falling from her lips. She couldn’t believe—she knew those tattoos, she—was it really—all this time?

Breathless, shaking, and hearing nothing but the blood pounding in her ears, Kagome looked back, squealed, and abandoned waiting for the elevator to dive for the staircase instead. She didn’t even get the door open before strong arms snagged her around the waist and literally dragged her through the now opened doors of the elevator. Kagome was slammed against the wall and she could only watch as one clawed hand arrested her hands above her head while the other punched at the button to close the doors and then she was staring into honeyed eyes as Inuyasha thrust his face into hers.

Panting and feeling like his heart was about to explode out of his chest, Inuyasha’s eyes roved across her face, taking in the dark flush, the blue eyes that refused to meet his own, and the way she worried her bottom lip. He could hear her heart beating as rapidly as his own, felt her warmth wash across his face and holy _shit_ she was aroused.

He could smell the dark spice of her scent, curling into the air between them, permeating the enclosed space of the elevator and ripping a deep groan from his throat. His body responded, cock hardening in his pants, a low, thunderous growl of approval reverberating in his chest as amber eyes darkened with heady desire. Kagome gasped and finally looked at him, wide blue eyes locking with dark honey and what she saw elicited a quiet whimper to whisper past her lips.

Inuyasha cursed and before he even realized what he was doing he was pushing up her shirt, desperate for the truth, begging, pleading, praying for it to be true, _please, please let it be—_

“ _Kitten_.”

The word fell from his lips just as his eyes landed on a familiar tattoo, tiny paw prints climbing up from her hip, into the gentle curve of her waist, and ending on her shoulder.

Swallowing once, twice, Inuyasha darted his gaze back to hers and Kagome licked her lips, shuddering when he tracked the movement with heated eyes.

“Sha,” she breathed and Inuyasha’s control shattered.

His mouth slammed onto hers with such force it wrenched a startled cry from her lips that was immediately swallowed by him but it quickly turned into a moan as he thrust his tongue inside, tasting her with a thorough hunger that ignited a familiar fire in her belly and a deep ache to develop between her legs. She kissed him back with equal passion, hardly believing that it was him. Inuyasha was Sha, Sha was Inuyasha, they were the _same person_ and Kagome was so happy she could cry.

Releasing her hands to grab her hips and pin her in place with his own, Inuyasha ravaged her mouth like he’d been wanting to do for so fucking long now He nipped her lips with his teeth, slicked his tongue along hers, and echoed her sounds of pleasure with needy growls and groans of his own, loving the way she seemed as hungry for him as he was for her.

Fuck, he couldn’t believe it. It was _her_ , it was actually _her_. Kagome and Kitten were one in the same, his beautiful clumsy neighbor, his sexy as fuck virtual lover, and he’d been so fucking close to her _this entire time._ Had she known before him? Did she even suspect? No, that had been genuine shock he’d seen on her face when she glimpsed his tats, so there was no way she—

Kagome moaned as she pressed her hips into him, grinding against the hard ridge of his erection, and Inuyasha groaned, suddenly deciding that it didn’t even fucking matter. Both of his favorite women where the same person, she was currently licking her way into his mouth as her hands slipped beneath his shirt, and he was so fucking hard he felt he might come in his pants if she kept grinding on him like that.

“It’s you,” Kagome whimpered against his mouth, hands racking down his chest and tracing his abs. “God, I can’t believe it’s really _you_ —”

The ding of the elevator reminded both of them exactly where they were at the moment and Inuyasha dragged his mouth away from hers as the doors slid open. Panting, they both looked at the open doors, then each other, and then with an impish grin, Kagome ducked from his arms and ran down the hallway toward her apartment.

Giddy, impossibly aroused, and still high on the fact that her online friend that she’d been starting to develop some serious feelings for and her neighbor that she _already_ had some very serious feelings for were _the same person_ , Kagome wasn’t even able to open her door a crack before she was suddenly plastered against it and a hot mouth was attacking her neck. She gasped, tilting her head back as she felt something hard press against her ass while clawed hands clipped under her shirt and boldly claimed a breast in each hand.

“ _Inuyasha_.”

“You better open this door in the next three seconds or so help me god, I will fuck you against it,” he growled into her ear before giving it a sharp nip and a shaft of heat arrowed straight to Kagome’s aching core, soaking her panties. The moan that trickled from her lips suggested she wasn’t totally against that idea and Inuyasha growled as her scent suddenly darkened, teasing his senses.

“You like that?” he teased and ground his cock against her ass, smirking at her gasping moan. “You like the thrill of me fucking you right here where anyone can see, don’t you, baby? Tell me.”

Tangling a hand in her hair, he tugged her head back so he could lavish her neck with hot kisses and suck the tantalizing flesh so it was littered with his hickies. Fuck, but he’d dreamed of this, leaving his marks so everyone could see that she was _his_ , that she was off limits.

“I like it,” Kagome admitted, pushing back into him, and yeah it was definitely time they took things inside before he gave in and really did give her neighbors a very scandalous display right there in the hallway.

With a muttered curse, Inuyasha reached around her to open the door himself and they tumbled through it. He barely managed to keep them both from falling to the floor as he shut the door and locked it before taking quick stock of where they were. Her apartment opened up into the kitchen, unlike his that opened into the living room, and as his eyes landed on the kitchen table, he abruptly decided her bedroom was too far away.

Scooping her up against him and taking her mouth in another demanding kiss, Inuyasha carried her over to the table and dropped her onto it. He didn’t waste any time, immediately shoving her skirt up to her waist and then shoving himself between her thighs. Kagome spread her legs, accepting him with a heady moan, and then her hands were everywhere, pulling at his shoulders, up his shirt and then racking her nails down his stomach as she nibbled and sucked at his mouth.

Inuyasha groaned and snapped his hips forward, reveling in her gasping cry as his cock ground into her panty-covered snatch. She begged him to do it again, whispered pleas against his lips, so he did, grinding his stiff length against the soaked crotch of her panties and the broken version of his name spilling from her mouth nearly did him in right there.

Tearing his mouth away from hers with another turgid groan, Inuyasha grit his teeth and rested his forehead on her shoulder, grasping her hips and forcing her to remain still. Fuck, but he had to slow this down before he blew his load way too soon. He’d been waiting for this moment for too long, wanted this woman with such an intensity for even longer, and there was no way in hell he was going to ruin it for both of them by finishing too quickly.

Kagome, however, would not be denied and she whined in protest, lifting a knee to hitch it against his hip and rocking her hips forward to once more feel the delightfully hard ridge of his erection pressing against her aching core. Her hands grabbled at his shirt, wanting it off, wanting to feel the hard planes of his stomach and chest against her hands but they were suddenly seized in his own and pinned onto the table beneath her.

“Patience, babygirl,” Inuyasha growled and nipped her neck in gentle reprimand, smirking when she huffed and squirmed against him. “I’ve waited too fucking long for this and if you think I’m not gonna take my time when I finally got you where I want you…”

He trailed off and kissed a blazing path of hot kisses up her neck, dragging his tongue along the delicate line of her jaw and flicking the tip against the soft flesh of her earlobe. He heard the hitch in her breath, loved the way she tilted her head back as her mouth fell open on a soundless gasp and he couldn’t help but take advantage, covering her mouth with his and tasting her with a hungry thoroughness that left her breathless and beautifully flushed.

“Do you have any idea,” he rasped against her lips, nipping the soft flesh with his fangs and soothing the brief sting with a swipe of his tongue, “just how _fucking_ badly I’ve wanted you, Kagome?”

Hovering his mouth just above her own, Inuyasha moved his hands to grasp her thighs and stroke the course fabric of her black stockings, growling low in his throat as he traced the lacy edges and intentionally brushed the skin above them with his claws. Kagome shuddered and gave a soft whimper; he dipped his head to swallow the sound with his mouth, sweeping his tongue inside, stealing her breath, her thoughts, her heart.

“From the first moment I saw you in these sexy as fuck stockings,” he rumbled and inched his hands toward her panties, “I wanted to slam my cock so fucking deep inside you until you screamed my name and I’ve fucked my hand so many times thinking about you.”

Kagome moaned at his words, her hips rocking forward of their own accord as a rush of liquid heat damped her already soaked through panties, and Inuyasha chuckled in arrogant pride.

“You like that, baby?” he teased, hooking her underwear and slowly drawing them down her thighs. “You’ve thought of me too, haven’t you? You wanna ride my cock and have me fuck you until you can’t walk, is that it?”

“I want it,” Kagome gasped, lifting her hips and assisting him in taking off her panties. She bit her lip, watching with hooded eyes as he carelessly dropped them to the floor and grabbed her thighs to scoot her forward until her ass was at the edge. She giggled and returned his smirk with a sultry smile of her own.

God, but he was so right. So many times she’d fantasized about this, about him eating her out and fucking her so hard she saw stars. Now that it was finally happening part of her couldn’t believe it, but the heat of his hands on her skin was too real, rivaled only by the heat in those gorgeous amber eyes of his, and she couldn’t fucking _wait_. She’d never been so wet, so turned on in her entire life, and she was ecstatic that apparently, he’d been wanting the same things as she. He actually wanted her with the same intensity and Kagome was floating on cloud nine.

And judging by that hedonistic look on his face, he was about to take her to fucking heaven and god she was _so_ ready.

“Don’t worry, babydoll,” he purred and leaned forward to press a surprisingly tender kiss to her lips. “You’ll get what you want. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for a week, but first I think I’m gonna have myself a feast.”

Suddenly wrenching her thighs open with a devious smirk, exposing her glistening folds to his ravenous gaze, Inuyasha deliberately licked his lips as he stared at her pussy and then flicked his eyes back to hers. Kagome shuddered and bit her lip, the blue oceans of her gaze glinting with an eagerness she was unable to hide.

“And you know, Kagome,” he growled, bending down and dragging his tongue along her inner thigh, making her jerk with a quiet moan, “right now, I’m fucking _ravenous_ and I’m dying to taste you.”

Although he really did want nothing more than to dive forward and eat her out like he so often dreamed about, Inuyasha first sought to drive her crazy and he executed his plan by placing scalding, nipping kisses to the insides of her thighs. Kagome gasped and rolled her hips but he rectified that by moving his hands and pinning them down, keeping her still and he grinned at her whine of protest. To appease her, he teased her skin with more nibbling kisses, gradually moving inward toward the source of her desire. Fuck, her scent was so strong here it was a struggle not to give in and devour her until she screamed herself hoarse, but he wanted to build her up first, have her beg him for his tongue, needing to hear her breathy pleas and moans for more.

Over and over he worshiped her thighs, laving the sensitive skin with his lips and tongue until they were sick with more than just the evidence of her arousal. Kagome’s hands were tugging at his hair now, trying to move his head where she wanted him, but he held firm, nipping the skin just above her mound as a reminder that _he_ was in charge and fuck if that didn’t make her moan for him. Licking at the soft flesh where her leg met torso, Inuyasha shifted a hand and dragged his finger down her slit, growling at how fucking hot she was, wanting so bad to shove his face between her legs and feast like he told her he would, but not until—

“God, please,” Kagome finally begged him, giving him exactly what he wanted, and with an almost feral snarl, Inuyasha happily complied.

Propping her thighs onto his shoulders, he wasted no time, diving forward and feasting on her most intimate flesh, licking, sucking, nipping the slick folds and moving his hands to pin down her hips when she bucked against his mouth with a cry of pleasure. He was relentless, flattening his tongue and dragging it up her slit, collecting her honey with a heady moan. Fuck, she tasted so good, a heady ambrosia of dark spice and Kagome’s own unique flavor that he was already addicted to, and he knew he could eat her for fucking _days_. And by the sounds of it Kagome probably wouldn’t have minded that, wordless cries and breathless gasps of his name falling from her lips as she writhed and bucked beneath him.

He lapped at her pussy, sucking and licking and loving the way she sought to return the pleasure he was giving her by stroking his ears and whenever he groaned from the pleasure of it all, she moaned her own pleasure, the vibrations so good, _more_. With a dark growl Inuyasha shifted a hand and teased her hot core with a finger while his tongue toyed with her clit, seeking to drive her wild and it wasn’t until her thighs were shaking on his shoulders that he finally took the small bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked hard while simultaneously thrusting his finger inside her.

Kagome damn near jumped off the table, the sound that fell from her lips a combination of his name and a wordless cry as her climax roared through her out of nowhere. She arched off the table as pleasure rocketed through her body so intense her vision went white. Inuyasha groaned and lapped up her honey, drinking her in, and with one last final kiss to her snatch he reared up and slammed his mouth down onto hers.

She moaned as his tongue thrust onto her mouth, forcing her to taste herself and surprisingly it only heated her blood even more, her body tightening as if she hadn’t just had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt his growl of approval, felt it as he hooked her thighs with his hands and dragged her off the table.

Before she even realized what was happening, Inuyasha tore his mouth from hers and swiftly turned her around before forcing her down against the table with a hand against her back. She gasped but before she could protest he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back so he could shackle her wrists with a single hand. Kagome wasn’t expecting the jolt of pleasure to arrow straight to her aching core at his dominate aggression and she moaned her appreciation, trying to shove her ass back against his cock but he tightened his grip and prevented any movement.

“I’ve feasted,” Inuyasha growled, yanking at the ties that secured his pants and hastily shoving them down his hips to free his straining erection. “Now tell me what comes next, babydoll.”

“Please.” Kagome bit her lip and spread her legs wider, curling her spine and thrusting out her ass, tempting, seducing him.

“Tell me.”

“ _Inuyasha_.”

“ _Now_ , Kagome.”

Kagome moaned at his commanding tone, the wave of heat that coursed through her body making her positively drip for him. God, he’d just gotten her off and already she was ready for more, her core clenching in need, throbbing with a renewed ache that only he and that glorious cock of his could abate. She wiggled her ass again to entice him and she heard him curse before his hand delivered a light smack to a plump cheek. She gasped at the unexpected pleasure of it and finally gave in.

“Fuck me,” Kagome begged, desperate for him. “Please, Inuyasha, I want it so bad, give it to me—”

“Give you what?” he asked and slid his cock between her legs, gliding the stiff length along her dripping folds. He cursed as she gasped and he had to grab her hip to keep her from pushing back against him.

“You want my cock?” he goaded her before she could answer him, hissing between his teeth as he teased them both by rocking his hips against her, coating his dick in her honey. “That what you want, baby? You gotta tell me or else—”

“I want it,” Kagome sobbed, once more trying to thrust back against him but his hold on her wrists prevented her from moving. “God, please, I need—fuck, _yes!_ ”

Before she’d even finished talking, Inuyasha used the grip he had on her hands to slam her back onto his cock with a string of curses, thrusting balls deep inside her and it was _so_ fucking good. God, she was so tight, so fucking wet and he barely gave her time to recover before he was slamming into her again and again, the slap of his skin against hers mixing in with his growls and her moans as he finally fucked her and _well_.

“Fuck, look at you,” Inuyasha groaned, watching with heated amber eyes as his cock disappeared over and over again into her tight heat. “Such a good girl, taking my cock. Aren’t you, baby? You’re so fucking good.”

“Y-yeesss,” Kagome moaned, arching her back and tugging fruitlessly at her hands, but his grip held firm, keeping her still as he continued to deliver hard, punishing thrusts into her welcoming body. She trembled, knees threatening to give out from the pleasure spiraling through her body and she begged him with wordless cries to relieve the ache, the douse the inferno raging in her belly that only fed the burning fire between her legs.

“Please,” she gasped, walls tightening around his cock, the ache sharpening until she thought she might die from the pleasure, when suddenly she heard him curse and he released her wrists. Instantly Kagome slumped forward onto the table and braced her hands on the hard surface, shoving her hips back in time to meet his savage thrusts with a keening moan for more.

Slamming his hands down on either side of her, Inuyasha bared his teeth in a primal snarl before pistoning into her over and over, harder, faster, the bruising thrusts he delivered eliciting the sexiest fucking sounds he’d ever heard from her. Reaching forward, he tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her head back as he draped himself over her, never ceasing the ruthless pace of his thick cock slamming into her again and again.

“Gonna cum for me, babydoll?” he growled in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist and using the grip he had on her hair to gently tug her head back against his shoulder. “You gonna cum on my cock like a good girl?”

Unable to give a verbal reply, Kagome released another heated moan and ground back against him with every forward stroke of his cock plunging into her hot core. She was close, so fucking close, she just needed a little more—

A clawed hand suddenly claimed her breast while the one in her hair suddenly yanked back and he took her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss while his fingers toyed and pulled at her nipple. Kagome gasped, her muscles clenched, and then with a savage growl that Kagome felt all the way to her toes, Inuyasha delivered a hard, bruising thrust before rotating his hips against her ass, grinding his cock into her snatch, and the coil inside Kagome’s belly snapped.

Mouth dropping open on a silent scream of his name, Kagome’s second climax roared through her, more powerful than the first one, and she was only vaguely aware of Inuyasha’s harsh grunt of her name as he came hard inside of her with a full-body shudder. Her body went taut and then limp only a few second later as the intense pleasure gave way to pleasant tingles that skittered along her nerve endings and the blood stopped pounding in her ears.

When her mind full came back online, it was to the sensation of Inuyasha littering kisses to the back of her neck and she smiled, giving a little hum of acknowledgement. He pressed one last kiss to her neck before withdrawing from her heat with a quiet grunt and then abruptly lifting her up into his arms in one swift movement. Kagome was content to do whatever the hell he pleased so she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his neck as he carried her down the hallway and into her bedroom where he gently set her down on the bed.

Expecting him to lay down beside her for some aftermath cuddles and pillow talk, Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha crawled on top of her instead and claimed her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss that told her in no uncertain terms he was far from finished with her. Kagome returned his kiss, more than happy to engage in a long night of loving with her longtime crush, and she lifted her hips when he unzipped her skirt before tugging it down her legs and tossing it to the floor.

Her shirt was next, followed by her bra, and when she started tugging down her stockings, Inuyasha stopped her, taking her hands and gently pinning them to the bed.

“Leave ‘em on,” he husked, bending to press his mouth to hers in a slow, passionate kiss that made her toes curl. “They’re sexy as hell and I fucking love these.”

Kagome bit her lip and then smiled, a sultry curl of her lips as she gazed up at him with midnight eyes darkened with desire.

“I always swore I’ve caught you staring at my legs a couple times,” Kagome breathed, reaching up to dig her fingers into his hair and deftly release it from its haphazard bun. “I always thought it was my ass you were staring at.”

“To be fair, I’ve stared at that plenty of times, too,” Inuyasha admitted with a wicked grin and as if to emphasize his point, he slipped his hands beneath her to cup said ass and squeeze.

Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha swallowed the sound as he kissed her, loving the way she arched her back and pressed herself against him as she slicked her tongue along his own. Several minutes passed in which hot kisses were exchanged, naughty words were whispered and sinful promises were made and it wasn’t until Kagome’s hands started tugging at his clothes did Inuyasha force himself to pull away.

Breathing heavy and golden eyes hot as they gazed down at his lover, Inuyasha pulled his scrub top off and tossed it to the floor before doing the same to his pants after kicking off his shoes. Kagome opened her arms and he rejoined her seconds later, covering her mouth once more with his in a long kiss and not moving on until she was flushed and breathless. He trailed his lips across her jaw and down her neck, sampling the flesh with his tongue, reveling in her quiet gasps and little sighs of pleasure before dipping his head and abruptly sucking a pert nipple into his mouth.

For so fucking long he’d wanted to taste her tits, suck her nipples, leave his mark everywhere on the smooth, creamy flesh and so he did. While his mouth left evidence of his passion on one breast, his hand massaged and played with the other, fingers pinching the tight peak, rolling her nipple and drawing out soft moans from the woman beneath him. He switched between the two soft mounds, licking and biting and sucking and worshiping until she was a writhing, panting mass of female flesh beneath him, hands tugging at his hair, fingers stroking his ears and broken versions of his name falling form her lips like a prayer, a benediction.

Hard for her once again, Inuyasha pressed his erection between her legs and hissed as her slick heat glided against his hardened flesh. Small hands grappled at his shoulders, tugging him closer, needy whimpers and soft whines falling from her lips and Inuyasha slanted his mouth over hers with a heady growl. Fuck, but his desire for his woman was never ending, the fire burning in his gut setting his blood ablaze and making him throb.

Tearing his mouth away with a torrid groan, Inuyasha panted as he gazed down at her with smoldering amber eyes and flashing her a wicked smirk, he sat up on his knees. For just a moment he stared down at her and couldn’t stop himself from fisting his cock and giving himself several hard strokes, watching as her eyes trailing down his body to watch him jerk himself for her.

Kagome hummed and licked her lips, her appreciation evident in the way her body undulated, her hand drifting down her tummy to flutter over her mound right before brushing against her clit. She moaned, her hips rising, seeking more of the light touch, and the sight wrought a deep groan from Inuyasha’s throat.

“You like that, huh?” he growled, pumping his cock again and emitting a low curse. “You like it when I fuck my hand, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” she answered, biting her lip and dragging her fingers along her sopping heat. “I like it… _ah_.”

“Fuck,” Inuyasha muttered and with gritted teeth, forced himself to release his aching cock so he could grab her legs and hook her knees over his arms. Kagome gasped at the new position but then smiled, raising her arms above her head to fist the pillow as she arched her back.

Without preamble Inuyasha slid his way inside her again and Kagome sighed in bliss, tossing her head back as he growled in pleasure. Instead of the frantic fucking they’d done in the kitchen, he kept this slow and lazy, but no less passionate, withdrawing his hips only to glide forward in hard, fast strokes. Kagome bucked against him, meeting his thrusts with her own, gyrating her hips and grinding her clit against the had length plunging into her again and again.

“Touch yourself,” he demanded in a low growl and dropped her legs to slide his hands beneath her and cup her ass, lifting her against him.

Keeping her eyes on his, Kagome did as she was told, fingertips drifting across her breasts, over her nipples, and down her flat stomach to the apex of her thighs. Encouraged by his heated gaze, fixated on her hand and the soft growls of approval that ripped from his throat, Kagome rubbed her clit, gasping at the zing of pleasure that rocketed through her and jerking her hips upward.

“Good girl,” Inuyasha muttered and increased his pace, driving into harder, faster, jerking her forward to meet every frenzied thrust into her hot core. “Yeah, that’s it, baby, c’mon.”

“Inuyash— _ah_ ,” Kagome gasped, back curling off the bed as jolts of searing pleasure arced through her body, setting her blood aflame and threatening to burn her alive. She whined, she whimpered, his name falling off her lips in desperate pants and keening wails as she quaked beneath him. Frantically she worked her fingers over her clit, feeling how hot and wet she was, her fingers brushing against his cock as he fucked her and the combined sensations hurled her over the edge.

Body going taut, back arching, and eyes going wide, Kagome tossed her head back against the pillows as pleasure, sharp and intense, swamped her entire being and she felt it when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her before dragging her tight against him. His mouth crushed against her own and he kissed her as together they surged into the waters of bliss, riding out their completion tangled in each other’s arms, trembling, breathless, and utterly sated.

Collapsing on top of his lover, Inuyasha grunted and burrowed against her, nuzzling the skin between her breaths as he panted for breath. He could hear Kagome’s heartbeat gradually slowing down and he smiled lazily, pressing a kiss to the hot flesh above her heart, content to lay there in her arms as she recovered. Seconds later he felt her hands in his hair and he sighed, tightening his arms around her, but then she gently shoved at his shoulders and he reluctantly rolled off of her onto his side.

With his admittedly pleasant weight no longer pinning her to the mattress, Kagome took a moment to stretch, humming as she arched her back and stretched her arms above her head. Claws tickled her belly and she giggled, swatting at the hands and she heard a low chuckle as she rolled onto her side to face him. Blue collided with amber and she gave him a slow, slightly shy smile.

With one hand propping his head up, Inuyasha grinned lazily at her and trailed his claws along her side, tracing the black paw prints that dipped into the curve of her waist then climbed up to her shoulder. She shivered and reached out to return the gesture, drifting fingertips over the purple ink that slashed into the V of his hips.

“Regrets?” Inuyasha asked her a minute later, his voice a low rumble and golden eyes holding a wealth of cautious hope.

Kagome blinked in surprise and the smiled, scooting closer to wrap her arms around his neck and tuck her face into his chest. He wrapped his own around her in return, kissing her head and nuzzling her hair, holding her tight.

“Never,” she whispered sincerely. “You have to know that I’ve had a crush on you for the _longest_ time. I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ for…well, ever.”

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha squeezed her and inhaled her scent, an intoxicating mix of him, her, and hot, sweaty sex. Mmm. _Nice_.

“Me, too,” he admitted, relief flooding him. “Fuck, Kagome, I’ve wanted you since the first goddamn day I met you. But I didn’t have the balls to ask you out, and you seemed to be so busy with work anyway…”

Pulling back, Kagome blinked up at him in surprise and Inuyasha chose that moment to tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Since you met me?” she echoed, her tone just on this side of incredulous. “But…we met just a few days after I moved in, when you held the elevator open for me and then helped me carry a heavy box of books to my apartment. Inuyasha, that was—”

“Two years ago,” he finished for her and offered a crooked grin, shrugging once. “Yeah, I know. I’ve wanted you for two years, Kagome, and every time after that when we talked in the mailroom my attraction only grew.”

Kagome blushed and her mouth curved into a shy but infinitely pleased smile, midnight eyes bright with her delight.

“Inuyasha…”

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, kissing her nose. “Smart, clumsy as hell—”

“Hey,” Kagome protested and Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss to her lips, chuckling softly.

“And now that I know that I have the right _ears_ ,” he teased with a cheeky grin and laughed when she hid her face in his chest with a groan, “I can finally pull my head outta my ass and ask this beautiful, smart woman if she wants to have dinner with me tomorrow. And Sunday. And Monday. And Tuesday. And—”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome interrupted, amusement clear in her eyes and tone as she lifted her head to regard him with a little smile. “Are you asking me out? Officially?”

Instead of replying, Inuyasha merely raised his brows and shrugged, looking off to the side in feigned innocence.

Kagome bit her lip to stifle the giggle that welled in her throat. Weaving her fingers in his hair, she sought out the furry ears on top of his head and gingerly rubbed the soft flesh, her smile growing at the growling purr that emitted from his chest. He finally looked back at her, gold colliding with twin pools of ocean blue, and her expression softened.

“Silly man,” she murmured and brushed her lips against his in a whisper soft kiss. “I already told you I’ve been crushing on you for the longest time. Obviously my answer is yes—”

Kagome squealed when her lover abruptly rolled her onto her back and crawled on top of her, claiming her mouth in an elated, passionate kiss that she was only too happy to return.

An hour later, after another round of hot, passionate lovemaking in which Kagome was on top that time, the two lay entangled in the sheets, warm, lazy, and content to bask in the afterglow.

“How long have you been a camboy?” Kagome asked some time later, snuggled against his chest and feeling very sated.

Inuyasha grunted and didn’t bother to open his eyes or stop the motion of his hand drawing patterns on her bare hip.

“Couple months,” he revealed, a small frown knitting his brow. “I needed the extra income to keep up on rent. Second floor’s a little more expensive than third.”

“Mm,” Kagome hummed in agreement. “Makes sense. Makes me wonder how much first floor apartments are.”

“About a grand,” he muttered and explained at Kagome’s soft sound of query, “Friend lives on the first floor. He’s a surgeon at the hospital I work at. Girlfriend lives with him who’s a martial arts instructor, if I remember correctly.”

“I have a friend who teaches judo, kendo, and karate.” Kagome mused. “I’ve never met her boyfriend, but I know he works in healthcare…you don’t think—”

Inuyasha started chuckling and Kagome couldn’t help but giggle too. It was too much of a coincidence, and she made a mental note to text Sango tomorrow for what she was certain would be an interesting conversation.

“Inuyasha?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you…like it?”

“Like what?” he asked and cracked an eye open to regard her curiously.

“Camming,” she replied bluntly, but not without a blush.

Inuyasha shrugged and frowned as he thought it over.

“S’alright, I guess,” he conceded at length. “Money’s good and I make my own schedule. Pretty much the only option I have if I want to pay rent on time. Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Clearing her throat, Kagome opened her eyes and met the gentle inquisitiveness of Inuyasha’s gaze. One of his brows was raised into his silver bangs and though he looked endearingly sleepy, his focused was entirely on her and she couldn’t help but smile, her nerves instantly evaporating.

“I was thinking,” she began, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair, “that maybe, instead of being forced to have a second job, you could consider…having a roommate?”

Inuyasha stared at her a second as her words registered in his drowsy mind but when they did the grin that spread across his face was equal parts wicked, and positively delighted.

“Yeah?” he rasped and leaned down to nuzzle his nose with hers, reveling in her soft laugh. “And this _roommate_ wouldn’t happen to be _jealous_ , now, would she?”

Kagome blushed. Oops. Busted.

“…Maybe,” she breathed, biting her lip, and was rewarded by her lover’s warm chuckle as he glided a hand up her back to cup the back of her neck and draw her in for a slow, warm kiss. It didn’t take long for the heat between them to grow, however, and when Inuyasha rolled on top of her, Kagome discover that she wasn’t the only one who was now fully awake. She could feel his need press against her thigh and she hummed, parting her lips under his questing tongue, racking her hands down his back to grab his ass.

Growling against her mouth, Inuyasha nipped her lips and pulled back, gazing down at her with hooded amber eyes darkened with desire. He smirked and skated a hand down her tattooed side to grasp her hip and pull her up against him, reveling in her gasp and the sighing moan that followed.

“Kagome,” he rumbled and pressed a brief, hot kiss to her lips. “Don’t you know that every single show I’ve ever put on, I was thinking about _you_ the entire time? You actually think I can go back to my _hand_ now that I’ve finally had you?”

With a coy little smile, Kagome undulated beneath him, hooking her leg behind his knee and grinding against the stiff length pressing insistently against her as she nipped at his lips.

“So is that a yes?” she breathed.

“Baby, that’s a _fuck_ yes,” Inuyasha groaned before promptly silencing her joyous laugh with a rough, demanding kiss and then for the fourth time that night, they lost themselves in the sheets and in each other, deliriously happy and also fervently thanking whoever invented the internet and webcams.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out the talented Clearwillow's [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82812383) for the _full_ image of our sexy dogboy giving his little show ;)


End file.
